Soulless Existence
by Schizzar
Summary: When Sasuke is faced with an unexpected loss and a sudden outburst of anger from someone he thought he could trust, who is there left to turn to? Pairing is undecided. Read inside for more info.
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah, I apologize to my readers who had been expecting an update on one of my other stories but this idea hit me earlier in the week and this will most likely be a decent sized story. No I'm not totally sure what the pairing is yet, I'm torn between Neji and Sasuke and Shikamaru and Sasuke. We'll see where it goes. Warnings are yaoi, spoilers, and character death. **

It had been awhile since he had visited Naruto's grave. A really long while. The exact amount of time was a year and a half, not that Sasuke was counting or anything. It hadn't been some part of a bizarre plan from some equally bizarre people, like Akatsuki or something. It was a simple mission.  
Three years ago, Sasuke had returned to the village, thanks only to Naruto's words. A year after that, he was granted permission to once again take on missions. Naruto had been his partner for the first one and everything had been going fine. And then Sasuke screwed up.  
While he was now able to go on missions, his Sharingan had been sealed. Unfortunately, due to the amount of time he had used the eye ability, he had grown dependent on it, even though he knew it was a bad idea. When suddenly left without it and placed in a true battle, not just training, he didn't know his own weaknesses.  
So Naruto took the three kunais meant for him. One had pierced his heart, another a lung, and yet another his shoulder. There were only three, but it was enough. Naruto had died instantly, no final words, just a blank stare.  
Sasuke had massacred the remaining ninjas. His anger had flared so suddenly and so much, that he easily broke Tsunade's seal over his eyes. The ninjas that had killed Naruto died slowly, and painfully.  
"Haven't seen you here in a long time," a voice commented.  
"I didn't think I was wanted, Neji," Sasuke said quietly, eyes not moving from the tombstone.  
"Don't listen to Sakura," Neji said, moving to stand beside Sasuke.  
Sasuke crouched before the gravestone and gently brushed his fingers over the engraving of Naruto's name. Naruto Uzumaki. The date of birth and date of death followed after it but nothing else. No fancy saying.  
"She only said those things out of anger," Neji continued, brushing chocolate hair out of pale eyes.  
"Anger that could put me in the hospital," Sasuke said dryly, standing up. "How've you been, Hyuuga?"  
"Not too bad. Yourself?" Neji asked.  
"Miserable," Sasuke replied robotically.  
"No one has seen you," Neji said, arms folding across his chest. "Not since what Sakura said." He examined the man that stood before him. His coal black eyes were emotionless, just as they had always been but something was different this time. When they were younger, people could tell he was trying to hide his true emotions. Now, he truly didn't feel. A lot had happened to make him that way. Things that no one should've had to go through.  
"I've been out," Sasuke said, unable to not defend himself.  
"You were seen at the ramen stand. Once," Neji said, raising a fine eyebrow. "Your friends are worried about you."  
"I have no friends, Hyuuga," Sasuke said as a small, sadronic smirk touched his lips.  
"You do, Sasuke. Why do you think we all risked our lives to bring you back?" Neji demanded.  
Sasuke barked a laugh, an ugly brittle sound tainted with lonliness. "You can't be friends with someone you don't know. I don't even know who I am anymore."  
Neji's eyes widened and he sensed a waterfall of words in the form of a confession about to crash down upon him.  
"I am a shell of my former self! Anyone I could ever become was destroyed by Orochimaru in my training. There is no soul within me. It was eradicated long ago," Sasuke growled. "You can't be friends with a soulless being!"  
Neji stared at Sasuke, who was now panting from his outburst but still staring at him wiith dead eyes, for once at a loss of what to say. If Sasuke was going to have a mental breakdown, he thought it woudld be in front of someone he trusted. He knew he and Sasuke had never been on the best of terms, but he cared for the Uchiha, if only because Naruto once had.  
"So do something," he finally said, quietly, meeting Sasuke's eyes with a steady and calm gaze. "Become something that you can call yourself. Build a soul."  
"You ask the impossible of me," Sasuke whispered.  
"You didn't have to whine to me about your problems," Neji said sternly. "But you did, so use it or don't but don't you dare complain."  
"I..." For once, Sasuke had no idea how to respond.  
"Just let us know you're alive once in awhile. We do worry about you, contrary to popular belief," Neji said, smirking lightly.  
"Go...go away." Sasuke crouched down again, head between his knees, fingers fisted in his hair.  
"Remember what I said," Neji told him quietly. Then he was gone.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Sasuke opened the door to the Uchiha Compound, upset and feeling the need to train or at the very least punch a wall. Having a compound certainly had its advantages. There were at least three training areas which meant he could vent his anger at will without actually hurting anyone. Who did Neji think he was, telling him what to do? The rational part of him argued that Neji wasn't telling him what to do, rather giving him advice on how to help himself. But it didn't matter now.  
Sasuke reached one of the training areas but instead of fighting, he dropped to the ground, sitting there in the dirt, thinking. After Naruto had been buried, he had visited the grave almost religiously for several months until Sakura had grown angry. They were eating out, a group of them, Ino, Shikamaru, Sai, Neji, Hinata, himself, and Sakura. He had shown up late and when asked, he told them that he had been visiting Naruto's grave.  
Sakura had grown angry almost instantly. She yelled at Sasuke, screaming at how she couldn't understand why he kept going to his grave if he didn't even care. He had left him, had beat him nearly to death at one point, and on the few occasions he met him before he came back to the village, he had talked down to him before once again beating him to near death. Sasuke knew all of this but he couldn't tell her why he did what he did to the blond. It would only serve to enrage her furhter. He knew that she was only saying what she did out of her own grief, wanting to blame him for it so it would seem right.  
However, that didn't make it hurt any less.  
After that, he had vanished, only going out to buy food and only in the early mornings when no one else was awake. Tsunade had sent him on a few missions, all of them solo. She had trusted him by now. And then today, he had gone to the grave for the first time since then. Now, he didn't know what to do.  
He had had to kill his emotions to train under Orochimaru. He became the ultimate fighter, shoving his love away so it wouldn't cloud his judgment. Love for a blond haired teen he could never call his own. Not that it mattered now or something.  
He remembered what Neji has said about letting everyone know he was alive once in awhile. Perhaps that was a good idea, a good way to try and reconstruct his soul so he could try being human again. He stood up and left the training area, the fragments of anger he had pieced together shattering and then disappearing. There was no point in only letting the bad feelings come back. If he was going to rebuild his soul, he would change and be a better person, if not for himself then for Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I totally have more than this written but I decided to space it out a bit. Um…for those who are reading Enslaved and are moments away from beating me in the head for not updating it in a really long time…I'm sorry. I'm a bit on a Naruto fix right now, as you can see! So yeah, reviews are appreciated and I don't own Naruto. Oh and apologies for the crappy formatting, if it seems weird. I still can't write where I used to. **

When Neji had given Sasuke his advice, he hadn't expected the man to follow it at all, let alone the next day. He was on his way to see Tsunade, a new mission, when a voice called his name, effectively halting his progress.  
"Hey," Tenten said, undoing one of her many hair buns as she grinned at him. "Guess what?"  
"Whatever it is, be quick. I have a mission to worry about," he sighed.  
Tenten frowned, rewrapping her hair in a tight knot before answering. "I was training with Lee when Sasuke just showed up. First time I've seen him in like...a year. He sparred with Lee and then just left! I just found it really strange and was wondering if maybe you had seen him."  
Neji shook his head, unsure of why he felt the need to lie to her. "I haven't seen him at all."  
Tenten shrugged. "Whatever. Maybe he's finally coming out of his shell."  
"Perhaps," Neji mused. "That is good news but, I have to go."  
"Yeah, yeah. You and your fancy ANBU missions," Tenten said, tone good natured. She waved and then vanished.  
Neji just shook his head in slight disbelief and continued on his way.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"Akatsuki? I thought we eliminated them," Neji said.  
Tsunade sighed and leaned back in her chair. Worry had etched lines into her face and it seemed that he no longer bothered to erase them with her chakra. Not since Naruto had died.  
"I don't know for sure if they're back," Tsunade said. "But someone wearing their cloak has been sighted near Sound Country. I don't want to send anyone less than Jounin level out. You are at ANBU level, obviously, so you will be the leader."  
"Who will be going with me?"  
"Anyone of your choice. Make sure you can trust them to be cool-headed."  
"Shikamaru. Sai. Kakashi...and Sasuke," Neji said quickly, only hesitating at the last name.  
"Neji, Sasuke is on leave," Tsunade said, raising a fine eyebrow.  
"Take him off. I want him on my team," Neji said firmly.  
Tsunade sighed. "Why?"  
"I talked to him yesterday and I told him that he should start over. He trained with Lee this morning. It would be best if we force him out of his old way of life before he runs away again," Neji told her.  
"If you're too pushy, he'll hole himself up in the compound again," Tsunade warned.  
"I think he'll listen to me. Trust me on this, Hokage-sama," Neji said seriously.  
"Why Kakashi though?" she asked, dropping the matter on Sasuke.  
"I want him to help Sasuke. He might have more to teach him, like he has in the past," Neji said. "Plus, he has the Sharingan as well."  
"It seems to me that you're treating this mission as a therapy session for Sasuke," Tsunade pointed out.  
Neji winced inwardly, none of this showing on his face of course. "I want to help him but you know that I will make the mission be my first priority."  
Tsunade looked at him skeptically but seemed to give in. "Alright. Round up your team and be ready to go by this evening."  
Neji bowed before quickly departing.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Shikamaru was easy to find, the same place he always was. Neji sat beside the lazy ninja as he stared at the clouds, smoke spiraling up into the sky.  
"We have a mission," Neji told him.  
Shikamaru didn't even look at him. "Okay. When?"  
"We'll be meeting at the front gate this evening," Neji told him. "Though I should warn you, it has something to do with Akatsuki."  
That got a reaction. It was barely noticeable, but it was a reaction nonetheless, a slight stiffening of the body and a brief flare of chakra.  
"Thanks for the warning," Shikamaru said calmly, shifting the cigarette to the corner of his mouth so he could speak unhindered.  
"Tell Sai and Kakashi for me, will you?" Neji asked.  
"It's troublesome, but fine," Shikamaru sighed.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Neji found Sasuke at the edge of the Forest of Death, staring into the woods beyond the chain link fence.  
"Sasuke," Neji called. "I"m making you go on a mission with me."  
"Alright." The admission was soft and Neji wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't been standing right beside him.  
"Akatsuki might've been spotted," Neji continued.  
No reaction. Then, "Okay."  
"Something you wish to talk about?" Even if it was, he knew Sasuke would say no.  
"This is where it all started," Sasuke said quietly.  
_Or maybe not._ "All what?"  
"Everything. Orochimaru found me here and everything...changed," Sasuke murmured.  
"If you blame yourself for Naruto's death, than you're wrong. It was his choice and it probably would've happened even if you hadn't gone with Orochimaru," Neji told hm.  
"I know. I understand that," Sasuke said.  
Neji didn't know what to say then, and instead just stood beside him, offering his silent support. It didn't take much longer for Sasuke to speak again.  
"When do we leave?"  
"This evening. Will you be okay?" Neji asked, turning to look at him.  
"Am I ever?" Sasuke carefully avoided his gaze.  
"Guess I shouldn't bother asking." Neji clapped him on the shoulder before walking away.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"He has chosen quite the odd group, hasn't he?" Sai commented, coal black eyes staring at Kakashi emotionlessly.  
Kakashi shrugged, right eye crinkling to show he was smirking beneath the mask. "I suppose so. Tsunade has warned me that Neji is mainly concerned for Sasuke to heal."  
"Are you not concerned as well?" Sai asked, head titled to the side like a socially retarded puppy.  
"Not really, no," Kakashi said with another shrug. "He is a former student but the mission comes first."  
"Then shouldn't we eliminate the problem before we arrive at our destination? We could, what you people say, kill two birds with one stone," Sai said, voice monotone, as usual.  
Kakashi didn't answer him, knowing that if he didn't, Sai wouldn't be offened. He was a social idiot after all, not that Kakashi thought there was anything wrong with that. He was concerned about Sasuke, he still wasn't truly over Naruto's death either; Konoha just wasn't the same without the bright ninja. Then again, he would never admit that to Sai, or anyone really, for that matter.  
"I see you got my message," Shikamaru said as he arrived at the front gate.  
Kakashi noted the cigarette hanging from Shikamaru's lips, feeling a sort of nostalgia from how he could talk unhindered by it, just like Asuma. Of course, there was another reason, but not one he could freely talk about; he hesitated to even think it.  
"Yes, I did. Thank for the encrypted message. Was quite enjoyable," Kakashi said, tone mildly sarcastic.  
"I thought you'd enjoy it," Shikamaru said with a shrug, either not picking up on the sarcasm or chosing to ignore it.  
"I almost didn't manage to crack that one," Kakashi said. "Asuma would be proud."  
"Hello, Sasuke," Sai said, his voice breaking the heart to heart conversation that could've begun between the other two.  
Sasuke nodded at the two of the ninas but ignored Kakashi completely. The silver haired ninja could understand why though; he wouldn't want to awaken painful memories within himself either, if faced with the choice and abillity not to.  
"So now we only have our leader to wait for," Shikamaru commented.  
"I passed him on my way here," Sasuke said quietly. "He's talking to Hinata."  
The group fell into an uncomfortable silence and Kakashi took the time to examine his past student. The halting black eyes held a guarded uncertainty within them, almost as though he was a small child showing up at the Academy for the first time. Much to the city's discomfort, he still wore the clothes of Orochimaru's froces. The loose white shirt displaying the well muscled chest from yeasrs of careful training with the purple belt holding it closed towards the bottom and the same loose material only blue covering his lower half.  
As if he could sense his stare, Sasuke turned towards him, a brief flash of light lit his eyes before vanishing again. Kakashi felt remorse then. He could've stopped Sasuke. he thought he had taught Sasuke enough, he though he had taught him well. But no, he had failed.  
"My sincerest apologies for being late," Neji said, arriving before them seemingly out of nowhere.  
"Any reason your blood limit is activated?" Shikamaru asked, noting the raised veins at the corner's of Neji's eyes.  
"A precaution," Neji answered. "Now, you all know the details of the mission?"  
Quick nods from everyone answered his question.  
"Good. Then off to the Sound Country."  
No one missed Sasuke's flinch. No one commented on it either.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Shikamaru's mind was in a whirl as he tried to sort something out. He was good at puzzles, everyone knew that, but he wasn't good with those that involved emotions. He barely paid attention to his own well enough to understand how others were affected by them. Something was seriously wrong with the group dynamic and it seemed to be coming from Kakashi, of all people. If anyone, Shikamaru would've thought it would be Sasuke but he could definitely feel the bad vibes coming from the silver-haired ninja and for what seemed to be no reason. He could sense nothing around them, no enemies, no killer intent, yet here was Kakashi on full alert with what felt like a typhoon of emotions.  
He had trained himself over the past years to pick up on what others around him were feeling; it was a very strategic move, he thought. So he couldn't read their minds but he could at least pick up on what others were feeling, which was very helpful in certain situations. But for this, it only caused problems.  
They traveled almost the entire night, not stopping for sleep until it was almost dawn.  
"We break for a three hour sleep. I'll keep watch if no one else wishes to," Neji said. "The rest of you need your sleep."  
"Don't worry about it," Shikamaru told him. "I've been sleeping most've the day so go on and sleep."  
Neji gave him a grateful look in the semi-darkness, the moon lighting the clearing fairly well. Nobody bothered to get tents out, there wasn't enough time to really be bothered, so instead, the group spread out and fell asleep on whatever patch of dirt felt the most comfortable. Shikamaru scaled a tree and rested there, a perfect place where he could keep an eye on the others and keep a look out for any who might attack them. In their own country, it was quite unlikely, but being cautious was the best choice.  
For the first hour and a half, nothing of interest happened, not that Shikamaru honestly cared. Kakashi stood up and stretched briefly before suddenly appearing right before him; Shikamaru didn't even blink.  
"You still have some time," Shikamaru commented quietly.  
"I have been trained to recover quickly," Kakashi said, pulling out his infamous orange book and flipping it open. "I am sure Sai is only faking to be asleep as well."  
"Just saying." Shikamaru reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lighter, quickly lighting it up before pocketing the device.  
"You have become very similar to Asuma," Kakashi noted, not looking up from his book.  
Shikamaru raised an eyebrow; Kakashi was being unnaturally talkative. "Thank you."  
"So when is Kurenai-sensei's child due?" Kakashi asked.  
"Another month," Shikamaru answered, blowing some smoke off into the air. "I'll admit that I am nervous though."  
Kakashi didn't respond at first. "Was Kurenai ever aware of Asuma's former relationships?"  
"No. I wasn't aware he had any," Shikamaru replied. He was intrigued by the questions but he didn't bother asking; Kakashi would change the subject or wouldn't even answer.  
"How much did you know about Asuma?" Kakashi asked quietly.  
Shikamaru let his eyes slide shut, taking the cigarette out of his mouth so he could yawn once before replacing it. "Not too much, honestly. He was the strongest person I'd ever met though."  
Both fell silent then, neither looking for anything beyond companionship.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Neji was feeling a bit disturbed. He knew where he had to lead them to but he also knew that the quickest path carried them straight past the Final Valley and who knew what kind of painful memories that would awaken...for all of them. They had already passed by where Neji had fought Kidoumaru but he was the only one who had known where it was; the mark he had put on a tree was still there.  
He had seen Shikamaru's darkened gaze when they had passed several of the trees that they had scrawled messages into the trunks for Chouji. He was suprised that they had lasted so long but he could understand Shikamaru's pain; it was his first true mission and he had failed and almost led them all to their deaths.  
No one spoke, at least not until they reached the valley. Neji stopped when they came to the rushing waterfall with the two carved statues on either sad of the huge cliff and so did the others. They merely watched as Sasuke continued on and knelt alone by the rushing water, all of them understanding without a word that this was something he needed to do, something he needed to come to terms with without anyone else interfering.  
Neji had to fight the desire to go to the other's side and comfort him, something he wasn't used to doing, let alone wanting to actually help the Uchiha; he was still having trouble coming to terms with the fact that he might actually care for Sasuke's well-being. He was his friend, even if Sasuke was too afraid to admit it.  
After awhile, they continued on and ventured out of their own country and into that of the Sound. It wasn't awkward, the silence. No one had much to say to one another, almost as though they were all afraid to let their true selves be seen by other people, people that they weren't totally sure they could trust. Then again, Neji thought, what was trust to begin with?

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Tsunade sighed and dragged a hand across her aching eyes, wishing that she didn't have to go through all of the old work from more than five years ago. They had found a large crate of old documents from when the Third Hokage had ruled down in the basements and Tsunade couldn't help but wonder why it took them so damn long to find them. It wasn't like it was that big of a building after all.  
She was more than halfway through and picked up another document, unravelling the scroll and ordering her tired eyes to focus before beginning to read. Ten minutes passed. Then half an hour. An hour. Two hours. Four hours.  
"Hokage-sama?" Shizune called from outside the door. "I have your dinner, if you wish."  
Tsunade dropped the scroll as the other woman's voice pierced her reading and thinking. She snapped into action quickly. "Shizune! Get me a messenger hawk right away!"


	3. Chapter 3

**So I tried re-formatting it, let me know if it worked! Oh and um…there's a bit of random Sasuke x Sai in this chapter! Neji will get put with Sasuke eventually, just wait. So yeah, review and I don't own Naruto. **

Another night came and left Neji awake to keep watch, especially now that they were in another country. He wouldn't admit it to the rest of his group, but his chakra was almost completely gone from keeping his blood line limit activated constantly. However, two hours into his shift, he felt close on the edge of sleep, despite the fierce desire he had to shoulder everything on the mission.

"You look tired," Sasuke commented, his voice breaking Neji's drowsiness. "Your chakra is almost drained."  
Neji turned around and stared into the red eyes of the Sharingan. It startled him at first but the red blinked out quickly, as if Sasuke had sensed his surprise.  
"Go to sleep," Sasuke ordered. "I'll keep watch."  
Neji turned his bloodline limit off, too tired to argue. "Thank you."  
He stood and moved towards the tent Sasuke had just abandoned, crawling inside and drifting to sleep, almost immediately afterwards.  
Sasuke waited until he was gone before leaning against a tree to think. He didn't mind keeping watch; it gave him time to think. When the others were awake, he was constantly analyzing their movements and actions even though they never spoke. Old habits died hard, he supposed.  
He sighed and leaned his head against the tree, staring up at the sky. He was jealous of Neji, he realized suddenly, really jealous. The other man had driven himself to the point of exhaustion trying to make sure that they were all safe; some Sasuke didn't care about. If they were attacked, he could fight, if he died anyways, he deserved to for not being strong enough. He didn't give a damn either way.  
Also, he was jealous of Sai. The man truly came off as emotionless, unlike Sasuke who knew that his hard demeanor wasn't fooling anybody and they all knew that really deep down, he had emotions. It seemed that his companions all had pieces that he wanted, pieces he wanted to copy and put together so he could be his own person, shaped by those around him so he wasn't an exact copy of any one person.  
Sasuke was jolted out of these thoughts when he heard Kakashi emerge from his tent.  
"I'm not tired, we don't need to switch," he told his old mentor.  
"Neither am I. It is very nonproductive of me to sit and stare in the dark so I decided to join you," Kakashi told him.  
The sudden urge to apologize came from nowhere and bubbled up inside Sasuke and before he could stop it, the words burst free. "I'm sorry..."  
Kakashi seated himself before him. "Pardon?"  
"I'm sorry," Sasuke repeated.  
"What for?" Kakashi looked concerned, though Sasuke could've been hallucinating; it was dark and the man wore a mask after all.  
"I...don't know," Sasuke answered.  
Kakashi leaned forward then and ruffled Sasuke's hair, disgruntling the other greatly.  
"You are forgiven." He knew what Sasuke was apologizing for, even if the younger didn't.  
Sasuke knew that he had let them down, all of them, and even if he had apologized, he still didn't know what it was he felt the guilt for. He snuck a glance at the teen and saw that he was staring defiantly to the right, refusing to meet Kakashi's gaze. It reminded the silver haired ninja of when Sasuke had been a genin and done the exact same thing when he was upset.  
"Let me be frank," Kakashi started.  
"Alright."  
"I hate seeing you like this. I hated seeing Naruto in agony when you left. I hated seeing Sakura cry every time someone spoke about you. As much as I don't want to admit it, I do care, about all of you."  
Sasuke turned to look at him, shocked at the sudden declaration. He had always thought that Kakashi didn't give a damn about them, only saved the three genin countless times out of a misplaced responsibility. Not once when he was a genin did he recall Kakashi ever saying he cared whether they lived or died.  
"Kakashi-sensei," he muttered.  
"I am no longer your sensei," Kakashi said, meeting Sasuke's eyes. "You've grown up without me even knowing."  
Sasuke bit his lip as the sudden desire to hug his former sensei washed over him. "I am...so sorry." His voice cracked at the last bit.  
Kakashi seemed to sense this and moved closer, hugging Sasuke quickly before moving away again. He had done enough emotion sharing for one night; he hated getting close, hated caring for people, because they always disappeared, either by death or choosing to leave on their own terms.  
"You are always forgiven," Kakashi told him, standing up so he could put more distance between them.  
"I don't deserve it," Sasuke said softly.  
"Neither did I, but gave it anyways." Kakashi's gaze flicked up towards the moon.  
"Who?" Sasuke asked.  
He received no answer.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"Dammit! How long will it take for them to get that message?" Tsunade shouted.  
"Hokage-sama, please!" Shizune cried. "The hawk will reach them sometime this afternoon and it will take them at least two days to get back here. Have some patience!"  
Tsunade glared at her assistant before closing her eyes, regaining control of her temper. "Make sure the Elders are ready to speak with me when they return, Shizune. Please."  
Shizune nodded briskly and left the room. Tsunade hoped the elders were ready because she was most definitely pissed.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Shikamaru glanced to the skies when he heard the cry of the hawk above them, eyes narrowing when he saw the message scroll in its hands. The group slowed to a halt as the hawk alighted in the tree before them and Neji quickly untied the message before tossing it to Shikamaru, knowing that the other man would be able to decode it quicker.  
Shikamaru spared it a quick glance before speaking. "Sai and Sasuke, you have been summoned back to the Hokage immediately. The rest are to continue on as planned.  
Sasuke glanced at Neji. "We will rejoin you if we can," he said quietly. "Don't overdo it."  
"I won't," Neji said, surprised at Sasuke's kind words, however haltingly it was said. "Whatever it is, I hope it isn't bad."  
"Remember what I said," Kakashi added.  
Sasuke nodded, looked at Sai, and then sprang away, heading back the way they had come.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"So, Sasuke," Sai said as they continued on, already an hour away from their group. "What is the problem which Neji desired to solve?"  
"Excuse me?" Sasuke demanded, glaring at his look alike.  
"Kakashi warned me that Neji would treat this mission as a therapy session for you," Sai explained monotonously.  
"I don't need therapy," Sasuke grumbled. "I don't need help."  
"I beg to differ, Sasuke-kun. You have been quite anti-social in the last year, six months, and four days," Sai said.  
Sasuke's left eye twitched at Sai's words. _God, is he stalking me or something? _"So what?"  
"I can attempt to help, if you wish. I am a great person to talk about your problems to. I have no motive to spill your secrets to someone else."  
Sasuke wished sincerely that he was traveling with anyone but Sai. The man was relentless with his opinions and his choice of words made him feel awkward. But perhaps he_ could_ talk to Sai. No. No, he wouldn't even consider it. That was absolutely impossible.  
"You can trust me," Sai continued.  
"Yes, because I will tell my _replacement_ my thoughts," Sasuke scoffed.  
"A replacement maybe, but a good one," Sai said, voice not showing any anger at all. "I never hurt Sakura or Naruto once I discovered what was socially acceptable. You however, did. I think I was quite a good replacement."  
Sasuke quickly leashed his anger in to resist punching the other in the face. Who was he to say he was better at being Sasuke then he was himself? Sai was a social idiot so he couldn't possibly replace who he was and be a good substitute because he was not _him!_ Or maybe...he was jealous again.  
"My apologies for offending you," Sai suddenly said. "I had not realized I had until just now."  
"How do you not...never mind," Sasuke sighed.  
"I apologize for not fully understanding how others work yet, I am learning," Sai told him. "Please have patience."  
"Yeah, sure, whatever," Sasuke muttered.  
"So? Do you wish to engage in a conversation about your problems of which Neji wished to help you with?" Sai questioned, tilting his head to the side as they continued moving.  
"You know what? Sure. Why not?"  
"Is that a...rhetorical question?"  
"Yes, for god sakes yes! It is!" Sasuke growled.  
"Oh, I see. Well, does your problem have to do with Naruto's death and what Sakura has said?"  
"Yes," Sasuke sighed, finally giving in to letting everything out for once.  
"Why would what Sakura said so long ago affect you now?"  
"She's a teammate and as annoying as I found her when we were younger, her opinion matters to me," Sasuke said quietly.  
"Do you perhaps love Sakura?"  
Sasuke stared at him blankly. "No. Just no."  
Sai frowned as if this puzzled him. "Alright. Naruto? Did you love Naruto?"  
Sasuke didn't want to answer, he really didn't. But if he didn't say anything, Sai would know the answer anyways and it would be better if he just admitted it himself instead of letting it be assumed. "Yes. Yes I do."  
"Do?" Sai was very puzzled by now.  
"It might be hard to understand but love doesn't die when the person does," Sasuke mumbled, feeling a small blush rise in his cheeks.  
"I see. So you will love Naruto forever?" Sai questioned.  
"Not...necessarily. I think it will eventually. I loved my parents and when they died I still did. But now...I don't really remember that feeling." This really was helping him, Sasuke realized. He felt better saying the things he had kept bottled up for so long.  
"I do not understand this," Sai admitted. "Is it safe to assume that Neji wanted you to get over your love for Naruto?"  
"He doesn't know. No one does," Sasuke told him. "I've never told anyone. I never told Naruto."  
"Naruto slept with me a few times," Sai suddenly said.  
Sasuke slid to a halt in shock, staring wide eyed at the other ninja. "E-Excuse me?"  
"He said your name and never mine," Sai continued, serious contemplation on his features. "Does that imply that he loved you?"  
"I...would assume so, yes," Sasuke said, frowning.  
So Naruto had loved him. Now he regretted never telling the blond how he felt. But it wasn't like it mattered now; he was dead after all.  
"Can I ask you a question?" Sasuke asked, eager to change the subject.  
"I believe you just did," Sai said.  
Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I mean a personal one for you."  
Sai nodded as they began walking again. "I don't mind."  
"Did you mind that Naruto was losing you.  
Sai didn't answer for several minutes and the two continued on in silence. Sasuke realized that he could've very well offended or possibly hurt the other man, as unlikely as he found it.  
"Yes. I do mind. I didn't realize it was such a bad thing until now."  
Sasuke mentally smacked himself for asking what he did. Ignorance was bliss and he had just ruined it. He should've known that Sai wouldn't realize the pain he was supposed to feel unless it was pointed out to him. Now he had hurt ther person who had been trying to help him.  
"I'm sorry, Sai," he muttered.  
"No, it is alright. I prefer to know so I will not let it happen again. Thank you, Sasuke," Sai said quietly. "Do you think I could paint you sometime?"  
Sasuke was thrown off by the question at first but realized the Sai was attempting to put himself in a situation he could handle and a topic he felt comfortable about.  
"I...sure. I don't mind, really," Sasuke said. _It's the least I can do after what I said._  
He noted that Sai was slowing down and finally stopped.  
"Excuse me, I need to get myself together," Sai said, facing away from him.  
"It's fine," Sasuke said.  
Sai didn't move, standing perfectly still and staring off into the distance. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the delicate curve of Sai's back, the subtle girlish figure he seemed to have would fool anyone if they didn't know him. _Whoa, stop those thoughts. You can't find him attractive, that's just weird._  
Sai suddenly turned to face him. "Alright, we may continue."  
Sasuke shook his head, frowning to himself before they continued on their way.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Night fell and Sasuke strangely still felt guilty about what he did to Sai. Sai had told him not to worry about it but he couldn't help it and it unnerved him. He didn't want to care but he did and he couldn't stop either.  
"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked as they set up their tents.  
"Yes, I am perfectly okay," Sai told him patiently, not really minding that Sasuke was so concerned. "Goodnight Sasuke."  
"I thought you wanted to uh...paint me." The sentence sounded weird to his ears, selfish and desperate.  
"I do but we need sleep and I cannot concentrate well currently," Sai admitted.  
"Oh, yes, of course. I just thought it would be relieving for you," Sasuke said.  
Sai seemed to contemplate this and then nodded his agreement. "Yes it would." Without another word, he turned and ducked into the tent, expecting Sasuke to follow after him.  
Once inside, Sai lit several lanterns and then pulled out his paints and a sketch book, motioning for Sasuke to sit across from him.  
"Any specific way you want me?" Sasuke asked.  
Sai stood, staying hunched over due to the low top of the tent and put his hands on Sasuke's legs. He pent one at the knee and stretched the one closer to him out on the ground before having him prop one arm on the folded knee and the other behind him to hold himself up. Then, wordlessly, he moved back to his seat and began to paint.  
He was unaware of how long he was there but before long his muscles began to cramp and he stretched on instinct. Sai's heated gaze was on him in seconds, the most feeling Sasuke had ever seen in his eyes, commanding him silently to move back to where he was, only going back to his painting when Sasuke moved to where he was supposed to be.  
Finally, Sai stopped, setting the art items aside and moving behind Sasuke.  
"Straighten, please," Sai ordered.  
Curious, Sasuke did as instructed. Realization dawned upon him when Sai's cold hands and ink stained fingers alighted on his shoulders, thumbs digging into the tight muscles. He hated being touched but the massage felt amazing after the long hours of staying in one position.  
Sai's fingers worked from his shoulders to his back and then his arms and finally his hands. The actions were so intimate and the Uchiha felt as though he were in a trance, the urge to place his lips over Sai's pale ones nearly overtaking him. It made no rational sense but the desire was quite strong and before he could stop himself, he gripped Sai's chin between his thumb and index finger, claiming the artist's lips. Sai seemed to expect it and let Sasuke ravage his mouth without complaint, encouraging Sasuke by stroking their tongues together.  
Sai realized then that just talking to Sasuke was not going to heal the man of Naruto's death; physical action was required too. Sasuke was pushing him back now, straddling his hips and thrusting his tongue in and out of Sai's mouth, demanding something, though he wasn't sure what.  
Suddenly though, Sasuke reeled back, still straddling Sai as he stared at him with wide eyes. "Sai...I don't...I'm sorry. I'm using you too."  
Sai stared up at him, eyes still blank. "It is fine, Sasuke-kun. I will give it to you if you need it."  
"No, Sai, no offense, but I don't even like you...at all," Sasuke said. "I have no idea what that was about."  
Sasuke tensed when he felt Sai's hands move across his back, lightly massaging the muscles to relax him.  
"Don't worry. I understand but I wished to express my desire to help you anyways. It is senseless for us to remain enemies for something as foolish as me replacing you when you were gone. It is not something I wanted to do," Sai told him.  
Sasuke moved off of him, wanting quite desperately then to run away.  
"You should sleep. I will keep watch. I desire to think alone and I am guessing you do too," Sai said.  
"Um, yes. Thank you."  
Sai smiled, something Sasuke had never seen and he found it quite...no he didn't.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"I'll go in and scope out the town. You two wait for my return," Neji ordered.  
It was noon the next day and they had reached the town that the cloak had been sited in. According to Tsunade, the report was three weeks old so the circumstances might've changed, but Neji was hoping that the suspect hadn't left yet.  
As it turned out, that was far from what had happened. Under a disguise, Neji approached the gate to the village where he was stopped by the guard ninja.  
"Fee please," one of them stated, holding out their hand.  
"For what?" Neji asked warily.  
"Offerings to the new God, of course. You haven't heard?" the other ninja questioned.  
"God?" Neji asked, thoroughly confused.  
"Yeah, a God. He brought people back to life!"  
Yep, something was definitely wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**SPOILER ALERT UP TO THE MOST RECENT MANGA BOOK IN ENGLISH. So if you read the manga series (illegally) online then you probably have nothing to worry about. If you don't care that there is a big spoiler in here, continue reading. I'm sorry if I got some of Naruto character names wrong but hey, it's a big cast and I forget sometimes. Review and I don't own Naruto.**

"Hey, that was quick," Kotetsu said, waving from the booth he sat at with Izumo. "Hi Sasuke-san! Hi Sai-san!"  
"Hn," Sasuke replied, not really in the mood to talk. The rest of the trip had been awkward for him, more so than originally and he really wasn't feeling too good about it.  
"Where's the rest of the team?" Izumo asked.  
"We were called back by the Hokage for something," Sai replied. "The rest of the team continued on."  
"The Hokage's been cranky lately, watch your step around her," Kotetsu called after them as they began to walk away.  
"Thank you," Sai said.  
It didn't take them long to reach the main Hokage building and almost immediately they were ushered up the steps and into Tsunade's main office. Sasuke instantly tensed when he saw the Elders as well as the ROOT leader, Danzo. This seemed to grab Sai's attention and the artist quickly bowed to the crippled older man, ignoring Tsunade completely.  
Sasuke didn't move, staring stonily at the elders, wondering if he hoped enough, they would drop dead. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to work and Tsunade stood, anger apparent on her face.  
"Sai, stand up. I am your leader, not him," Tsunade barked.  
"Apologies, Hokage-sama, but Danzo-sama is always my leader before anyone else," Sai said quietly, head down.  
Danzo nodded sagely. "Ah, yes. My members obey their leaders and follow orders."  
"Hm, I see," Tsunade said, glaring at the Elders before her gaze switched to Danzo and then to Sai. "Tell me, Sai. If Danzo ordered you to kill your family, would you do it?"  
Sasuke's eyes narrowed.  
"Yes," Sai answered without missing a beat.  
"So you're loyal. That's a good quality, Sai, something all ANBU members have, and I'm guessing ROOT as well," Tsunade said.  
Sasuke stared at her warily, wondering where this was going.  
"You know," Tsunade continued as she walked around the desk and stood at the front of it. "Itachi Uchiha was very loyal too. Oveyed the Elders, the Third Hokage, and you, Danzo, without a second thought."  
The Elders didn't move a muscle. "Where are you going with this?"  
Tsunade grabbed a thin scroll off the desk and tossed it to Sasuke. "That contains all the information I have found written by the Third Hokage himself. All the important details are there. I have the actual documents if you desire further proof. Read carefully, Sasuke. And as for you four, if you move an inch, consider your execution sealed."  
Sasuke stared at the scroll, wondering if he really wanted to open it. It was easy to guess it had something to do with his brother, his now dead brother. Slowly, he opened it, reading the samll bit of text there was.  
_The Uchiha Clan prepared a coup. Itachi was a double agent for Konoha and leaked all of the Uchiha's plans while leaking select pieces of of info of the government to the clan. Eventually he was ordered to kill everyone. He tried but couldn't kill you. He made the Hokage, Elders, and ROOT leader to promise to leave you alive or he would leak all of their information to neighboring countries. _  
"I arrest all of you, save Sai and Sasuke, under the charges of plotting and going through with the plans to eliminate the Uchiha Clan," Tsunade said.  
Sasuke was tired of things being thrown at him with out him expecting them, he was tired of the surprises, tired of the lies and the deception. He wanted to live and now with this...now he wanted nothing more than to rip the elder's heads apart and murder the stupid crippled man.  
"I can't let you do that," Sai said quietly, standing abruptly and placing himself in front of Danzo, his hand on his short sword.  
Sasuke drew his katana, eager to go at the ROOT leader even if he had to go through Sai, all thoughts of their conversation being shoved roughly away.  
"Sasuke, please remove Sai from the room and place him under arrest for resisting orders," Tsunade ordered coolly, moving and grabbing the Elders roughly, shoving them to the other side of the room and glaring at them to keep them in place.  
"Sasuke-" Sai began.  
"You lack hatred," Sasuke said softly, echoing Itachi's words as he drew his katana. "Run, Sai. Run and grow to hate me so that you can challenge me and avenge the death of your leader. I'm giving you a chance, I'm disobeying orders. Do it or die."  
Sai stared at Sasuke, swallowing as he felt himself grow nervous, nervous for what Sasuke could do to him; he was strong but Sasuke was stronger, he could see that. But Danzo...Danzo had done nothing for him, nothing he could thank him for, really. He turned then, kicking the stick out from Danzo's grip before kneeing the man in the gut, catching him by surprise before dealing a swift chop to his collarbone, forcing him to drop like a rock to the ground.  
"My apologies for a lapse in judgment, Tsunade-sama. Am I forgiven?" he asked, turning to look at her.  
Tsunade nodded grimly. "Sasuke, grab the old man. Sai, return to your own quarters and wait for Sasuke. You two are to come with me."  
Sai watched as the five exited the room. Had he really just turned on his leader, the man he had devoted his life to obeying? All of the facts pointed to yes. That hatred and burning violence he had seen in Sasuke's eyes; it had scared him when nothing else ever had. He didn't remember the last time he had ever been even a little scared let alone terrified like he had been. Perhaps death scared him more than he had ever cared to think about.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"Sai, I've returned."  
Sai got off his couch and moved to the front door for Sasuke. Before he even opened the door, he could feel the killing intent radiating off of the man, so when he did, he almost fell to his knees as it washed over him.  
"Sasuke, I would appreciate it if you calmed down a little," Sai said calmly, gazing into the crimson Sharingan eyes.  
"Calm down?" Sasuke questioned, eyes narrowed. "I was just told I killed my own brother for no reason. Care to tell me how to calm down?"  
Sai grabbed Sasuke's wrist and tugged him into the room, shutting the door so Sasuke wouldn't be a disturbance to the public and scare them.  
"Lay down on the couch," he ordered quietly. "On second thought, sit."  
Sasuke did as he said, staring at him with an intense gaze heated by fiery anger. Sai moved quickly, before Sasuke could escape, straddling his thighs and lopping his arms around his neck so he could look him in the eye.  
"You may use me for release. I am fairly certain you need it," he said softly, fingering Sasuke's silky raven colored locks.  
Sasuke didn't speak for several moments. "If we start, I won't stop. If I hurt you, I won't care."  
"Is Sasuke-kun a virgin?" Sai inquired, tilting his head to the left.  
"I spent two years of my life with Orochimaru and Kabuto. That should be answer enough," Sasuke breathed, body growing tense at the memory. "I shouldn't do what you they did to me. I'll find release some other way.  
"No. I trust you, Sasuke-kun," Sai sighed, nuzzling his neck. "And I'll forgive you if it hurts."  
"I apologize for whatever happens."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"How is that...no," Shikamaru muttered. "Are you sure Neji?  
The Hyuuga had returned only a few minutes ago after being gone for a good chunk of the day, scoping out the town. He had discovered quite a lot of information. "Yes. It was definitely Hidan. He is alive and well. The people in that town worship him. I watched him bring a girl back to life before my very eyes and his chakra level is amazingly powerful."  
"This is not good," Kakashi said quietly. "We can't go at him alone. He obviously has new powers."  
Shikamaru slumped against a tree, staring listlessly ahead. "How? I watched the area I buried him in so carefully, there was no way he could've escaped."  
"Shikamaru, please hold yourself together," Kakashi said. "What do you want to do, Neji?"  
"We're reporting back to Konoha. We need the Hokage's orders before we can kill him," Neji said firmly.  
"Fuck that!" Shikamaru cried, suddenly snapping. "We'll kill him now!"  
"Shikmaru! You are not thinking clearly," Kakashi barked, seizing the younger's arm and shaking him roughly. "You will only succeed at dying if you are thinking like this."  
"It doesn't amtter! He's fucking immortal! I thought I had sealed him away but obviously that isn't possible! I don't deserve to carry on Asuma's spirit and be his child's caretaker. I mind as well-"  
Kakashi did something quite unexpected and quite uncharacteristic then. The back of his hand lashed across Shikamaru's face, effectively stopping whatever he had been about to say as a mark began to show from the metal on the back of Kakashi's gloves.  
"Get yourself together," Kakashi ordered, voice deadly quiet as he stared at Shikamaru with a cold eye. "Understand?"  
Shikamaru closed his eyes, keeping his face down. "Yes, Kakashi-sensei. Let us return to Konoha swiftly."  
Neji shook off his uneasiness after seeing Shikamaru break down, a man as plegmatic as himself, and tried to concentrate on something else.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Sasuke woke quickly as soon as he realized he had been resting in a bed that was not his own.  
"Calm down," Sai's steady voice ordered. "You are not in any danger."  
Reality crashed down upon him like a bucket of ice water as he watched Sai's now clothed form step inside the room.  
"Before you apologize," Sai said, leaning against the door frame. "It is fine. You were angry and needed release. I merely provided it."  
Sasuke's eyes fell to the man's slim neck, gaze fixiated on the harsh bites that marred the perfect skin. "Did I-"  
"Truly, it is fine," Sai told him. "The Elders and Danzo. Did you kill them?"  
"No. They are being brought before the council today. If guilty, I execute them."  
"I see. Do you desire a shower?" Sai asked, moving to a lighter topic.  
"Yes. That would be nice."  
"Through the door there. I washed your clothes so I'll leave them outside the door," Sai told him.  
"Thank you." Sasuke stood and quickly moved to the bathroom.  
The shower was rushed and hurried as he tried to keep his mind off of what he had done to Sai, how he had abused him so completely without a care for his wellbeing. Sai said it was okay but he knew it wasn't, he knew what he had done was wrong, no matter the circumstances.  
He stepped out of the shower and grabbed the clothes left outside the door, changing into them quickly. After, he made his way to the main room where Sai was sitting on the couch, curled up and staring at a wall.  
"I am sorry if I hurt you," Sasuke said awkwardly. "There is no excuse for what I did. You had your own trials yesterday and I didn't give them a second thought."  
"Danzo is my master. He sets the rules down. But Kakashi told me that if I abandon my friends I am lower than dirt," Sai said quietly.  
"Is that what we are? Friends?" Sasuke murmured.  
"I think you need one. I...I need one."  
Sasuke realized then just how much pain Sai was in, however much the ROOT ninja was ashamed to admit it.  
"You said I could trust you," Sasuke said softly. "Well, you can trust me too."  
Sai glanced up and met his gaze, a small and wistful smile on his face. "Thank you."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Nearly two hours passed with no word about whether or not the Elders and Danzo were guilty of what Tsunade claimed, which left Sasuke eager to get out and just _punch_ something.  
"I apologize but this is all I have," Sai commented, shoving a heated cup into Sasuke's hand.  
Sasuke stared down at the plastic cup of instand ramen which looked strangely appetizing him, reminding him he hadn't eaten in almost two days.  
"It isn't my first choice but this looks very delicious, which is disturbing to me," Sasuke muttered.  
"You haven't eaten in two days, that might be why," Sai said dryly as he sat beside Sasuke, passing him a pair of chopsticks.  
"Would you like some?" Sasuke asked,a ttempting to be nice.  
"No, I am fine," Sai told him. "I ate before you woke."  
Sasuke let it all fall into an uncomfortable and rather awkward silence, eating quickly to calm himself down. His nerves were singing as his mind cycled through all the possible outcomes of the trial. He had gotten away with barely any punishment, however annoying it was to go through, and the Elders, ROOT, and Hokage were only acting out of the best interest of the village, just as he had. That didn't mean he forgave them. He still felt the desire to make them suffer like he had suffered, to force them to feel the pain he had felt. If he got off free, he didn't doubt the Elders and Danzo would too.  
"Do you wish for me to relieve your stress?" Sai inquired.  
Sasuke stared at him blankly. "Not like that, no."  
"Was I not good enough?"  
Sasuke fought down his flush before saying, "That's not it. I'm just not in the mood. Dammit, it's not like we're in a relationship or something!"  
"I know," Sai said simply. "I am your friend and I wish to help."  
Sasuke sighed. "Yeah. I know. That isn't the only way to help someone though."  
Sai tilted his head to the side, obviously confused. "I don't know how else to help besides what I have done before."  
"Let's spar then," Sasuke said, standing as his nerves began to buzz in anticipation. "No chakra, no weapons. Just Taijutsu."  
"My living room is not the best place," Sai commented thoughtfully as if this were not an obvious fact.  
"Well, of course not. Outside."  
The two soundlessly left and moved to some of the surrounding forest. Sasuke did not hesitate to attack Sai after they arrived, tapping into the moves he had copied from Lee so long ago. Sai nimbly dodged and countered, ducking and weaving before responding just as harshly. Sasuke didn't activate his Sharingan, knowing it would give him an unfair advantage. He didn't want to beat Sai, just burn off pent up energy, energy that was cracking through his facade and slipping through as killing intent as the fight dragged on into the night.  
Sai knelt, panting as it washed over him, successfully robbing him of his movement. Sasuke backed away, trying to slip his mask back ona and suppressing his energy as best he could. Sai got to his feet slwoly, wiping his brow which was now dripping with sweat.  
"You are a surprisingly tough enemy when only using Taijutsu," Sai told him.  
"Surprisingly?" Sasuke asked, crooking a brow.  
"Forgive me, but I have always thought you relied purely on your Sharingan," Sai admitted.  
"I didn't achieve it until I was older and I have faced way too many Taijutus experts to not learn," Sasuke said.  
"I see. I apologize for underestimating you," Sai said quietly. "Do you wish to continue on further?"  
"Are you okay to? If you are too tired, we can quit," Sasuke said.  
"No. I can continue. You have a lot of energy to burn, yes?"  
Sasuke replied by attacking with renewed vigor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, it is short, but it is here, so no complaining alright? The next chapter will be longer, I hope, though inspiration has sort of gone down the drain for this one because I am so focused on finishing my other story. But don't worry, this will continue to be updated! Thank you to all my reviewers, I'm sorry if I have not replied. And to my readers, you are amazing as well. I don't own Naruto. Enjoy. **

"Shikamaru, get some sleep," Neji ordered.

It was Neji's watch but the other man had stayed up as well, not talking, his presence only serving to unnerve the stoic Hyuuga.

"Don't make me," Shikamaru said, pulling out a cigarette. "Need to think."

"Talk to me. It will help," Neji said.

"What's there to talk about beyond me being pissed," Shikamaru growled, glaring at the glowing end of the cigarette as if that would solve all of his problems.  
"Just vent. It doesn't do any good to keep it locked up."

"And what the fuck would you know?" he demanded, nimbly jumping down from the tree he had been sitting in and striding over to where Neji was standing. "Hm? Mr. I'm-A-Cold-Bastard-With-A-Stick-Up-My-Ass. What do you know about opening up?"

"A lot," Neji said quietly, laying a steady and reassuring hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. "Ever since Naruto died, I talk to Lee and Tenten whenever the stress gets to me. Hell, sometimes I talk to Naruto's _grave_."

'That's just stupid. I'm weak. I couldn't avenge Asuma's death properly like I thought I could," Shikamaru said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Neji knew very well what the shadow user meant but now that he was talking, there was no way he was going to make him stop.  
"I mean no matter what I do, I can't measure up to my mentor," Shikamaru answered, pulling away so Neji was touching him. "I can't avenge him."

"You shouldn't push yourself to. You'll become obsessed and that won't lead you anywhere. You need to calm down and think things through. Then chose the correct path," Neji told him.

"So you're saying to ignore my feelings?"

Neji smirked. "You're the genius, you tell me."

Shikamaru grinned and tossed the cigarette to the ground, putting it out by grinding it into the dirt. "Thanks, Hyuuga. I'll take your advice. And you're a bit of a genius yourself."

"I know. No need to tell me."

"Egotistical bitch."

"I try."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Sasuke stared at the dull ceiling, trying to get comfortable on the couch that was too small in length and too small in width. he had let Sai take his bed and now he lay here, still no information on the Elders, with images of Sai's flushed and naked body burning in his mind. It was impossible to ignore what had happened the night before, impossible to ignore how turned on he was remembering how open and needy Sai had been.

He stood and made his way to Sai's room. He didn't have to speak; Sai was waiting for him.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Kakashi gazed at Shikamaru as they sped towards Konoha, worried still after the man's fit. He knew there was no way the shadow user could recover after one night, especially since discovering something like that.

"I am curious as of with called Sasuke and Sai away so suddenly," Neji commented.

"It isn't any of our business," Kakashi replied with a shrug, faking a nonchalance that was not there.

In all honesty, he was worried about that too, immensely so. He could only infer it had something to do with ROOT and most likely the Uchiha Clan, perhaps hidden secrets uncovered by ROOT members. He didn't know. He wanted to but there was nothing he could do until they arrived there tomorrow morning.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Sasuke and Sai stood before Tsunade's desk, both staring at her with equally tense gazes as they waited for her answer.

"The Elders as well as Danzo have been found guilty of the genocide of the Uchiha Clan," Tsunade said firmly.

Sasuke's posture straightened and suddenly, a bright and dangerous gleam in his eyes flashed. "When can I kill them?"

"I believe the politically correct term is execute," Tsunade said patiently.

"I don't give a damn what the proper term is, just as long as they're dead," he growled. "Can I kill them now?"

"Are you sure you want to?" Tsunade asked, growing concerned. "Wanting to kill someone and actually doing it are two entirely different things."

"I've killed my brother, thinking he was to blame for my Clan's death, when in reality, it was them. If I can kill him, I can execute the people I don't care about," Sasuke hissed.

Tsunade sighed. "Alright. This is not a public affair, of course. I will tell the people they died of natural causes."

"At the same time?" Sai asked, clearly thinking it would be best to just be honest with the people.

"No. I'll space it out, even though they will all die today. The council has given me permission to do so. And Sasuke," Tsunade said.  
Sasuke replied with a hard stare, silently requesting for her to continue.

"I believe that they deserve the utmost punishment. But I want you to understand that your brother had a choice and he chose what he thought was best. It wasn't the best, to your or to me. For that, you cannot entirely blame the Uchiha Genocide on the Third, the Elders, or Danzo. You revenge against Itachi was not for nothing. You did not kill him when he didn't deserve it. Please know that."


	6. Chapter 6

**I realize this is short after not updating for so long but I know for sure where I am going with this and I have many plans install. So, enjoy this short chapter. I do not own Naruto. Reviews are loved. **

"So I take it there was no problem with the Akatsuki sighting?" Tsunade asked, not looking up from her paperwork as Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Neji appeared in her office.

"Quite the opposite, actually," Neji replied. "It seems that Hidan has managed to escape the Nara land. How we are not sure but we did not engage in combat. It did not seem like a wise move with only three of us, seeing as how you called back two of our team members."

Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples. "This is all too much. I will form another team. Then you are to get back to that city and take down Hidan for good. Make it more fool proof than before, understand me?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. If I may ask, why were Sasuke and Sai called back?"

"It is a secret matter. I trust you three to keep it a secret but it is their business so if you wish to know, you will have to ask them," Tsunade said.

Neji nodded and then turned to the others. "Until we meet again." He vanished then and Kakashi quickly followed his example, leaving Shikamaru alone in the room with the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama. I apologize sincerely for letting Hidan escape. This incident is completely my fault," he said quietly, gaze on the ground.

"Don't be a fool, Shikamaru," Tsunade snapped. "It is no fault of yours Hidan escaped. Everyone, myself included, thought he was gone for good. But if this is how it is to be, then we will just have to develop another way, I think."

Shikamaru nodded and then turned for the door. "I will capture him again, Tsunade-sama. I hope you will put me on the team."

Tsunade just waved her hand dismissively, neither saying yes or no, and that was just fine with her.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Sasuke departed for his compound after bidding Sai a hasty and somewhat awkward farewell. Sai did not seem at all bothered by Sasuke's desire to be away for him; he understood more than he ever let on, Sasuke knew. He had not expected at all to run into Neji on his way back.

"Neji, you're back," he said, unable to hide his surprise.

"It seems Hidan found a way to get out of the trap Shikamaru had held him in which just adds a delightful headache for everyone," Neji sighed, his stress evident.  
Sasuke was once again unable to stop his surprise from showing through. "That damn immortal bastard. Doesn't know when to give up. That could be good or bad."  
"It's a good thing, when it's in someone like Naruto, someone who wants only to make things better and to make things happy for everyone," Neji said, meeting Sasuke's eyes as they continued walking towards the Uchiha's compound. "So what did Tsunade call you and Sai back for?"

Sasuke almost faltered in his walking as the pair began walking down the winding trail that led to the compound, swallowing thickly. Neji had proved to be quite a valuable and understanding friend in the past, as hard as it was for him to trust someone. He knew, he could sense, that Neji loved Naruto the way he did, he knew that the stoic man's pain ran as deeply as his did. But did he trust him with something this fragile, this dark, this important? He needed to get it out, talk to someone who truly understood emotions, unlike Sai who had just been there for him to release pent up physical energy. What he really need, whether he wanted to admit it or not, was someone to just _talk_ to.

"Itachi...did not want to kill my family."

Sasuke had stopped walking and he stood on the dirt path, surrounded by trees, their leaves rustling as the wind blew through them. Neji stood behind him, waiting for Sasuke to continue, waiting for his questions to be answered so that he was no longer confused.

"He was ordered to, by the Elders, by the Third Hokage, and by the ROOT leader. The Uchiha's were planning a rebellion and they had to be eliminated. Itachi was the one sent to do it. He was supposed to kill me. But he couldn't. When...when he showed up again, it was to remind the Elders that he was alive and he would spill all of the secrets he knew from ANBU to other countries if they dared to harm me."

Sasuke's words were whispered and harsh, full of pent up emotion and Neji could see him shake from several feet away. He rushed to the man's side when the Uchiha abruptly collapsed, a ragged cry tearing from his throat. "Those bastards killed my family! They manipulated me into killing my own brother! He didn't deserve. I don't give a damn about what Tsunade said to me! Itachi really was the man I knew when I was younger. He really was...nice and kind. He cared about me and even though he chose to do what he did I..."

"You forgive him. You forgive him because you would've done the same thing, in his position," Neji murmured, crouching down beside Sasuke and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, squeezing one of his shoulder blades. "You wouldn't hurt him, had you been the older brother. Pressured from all sides, you would do what your country asked of you. You are loyal to those who deserve it, Sasuke. Just as Itachi was."

When Sasuke was younger, if anyone had told him he was just like Itachi, he would've torn them to shreds, whether it proved the fact or not. But not, hearing Neji speak those words without contempt, with a tender caring as if he too loved Itachi like a brother, Sasuke was not offended, but proud, almost.

He leaned against Neji, closing his eyes and letting the tension ease out of his muscles. "Sai betrayed Danzo to help me. He's in as much pain as I am but he isn't even close to affected. He doesn't seem to care but I know he does. I took advantage of him, in my rage and pain, and disregarded his emotions."

Neji rubbed Sasuke's back, digesting the words and squashing the pang of jealousy he felt towards Sai, not sure of where it was coming for and not wishing to find out. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I know you don't want pity right now, but honestly, no one deserves this pain. You and I have had our share of bumps in life and it's not really pity I am giving you. Just sympathy and understanding."

"I know," Sasuke sighed, feeling more relaxed in Neji's arms than he ever had in Sai's.

"Do you wish for me to accompany you home?" Neji asked.

Sasuke shook his head, moving away from Neji and still not facing him. "I wish to be alone for a little while and think. I've done a lot over the past few days and talking to you...it has helped Neji. You are full of wise advice, and I thank you for that. I will talk to you soon, I think."

Neji nodded, though Sasuke couldn't see it. "I am here for you Sasuke, even if you feel as though no one else is. You have a long way to go, to repair those broken relationships. But I'll help you. We'll take down Hidan for good and then, you can start over completely."

Sasuke didn't make any movement of acknowledgement, only walking away. Neji watched him disappear around a bend in the path before turning and departing for his own compound.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"How was the mission?"

Shikamaru set the bag of groceries down on Kurenai's counter. After leaving the Hokage's office, he had stopped by to pick up more food for Kurenai before stopping by her house to check up on her; he was the godfather of her unborn child after all.

"Dangerous and not fun," Shikamaru sighed tiredly. "We'll have to go back."

Kurenai frowned from where she sat in the living room, just within view of the shadow ninja. Shikamaru began to put the food away in the various cupboards and the refrigerator, thankful that the tasks took him completely out of her view for he did not want to see her expression when he spoke his next words.

"Hidan managed to escape Nara lands. He's reappeared and is doing gods knows what in some town," Shikamaru told her stiffly.

He tried to ignore the swift gasp from Kurenai but found his heart wrench painfully upon hearing the sound. Feeling guilty for trying to avoid her distress, he abandoned his task and moved to the living room, kneeling on the floor before the now crying woman, tears racing down her pale face. He grabbed a few tissues from the coffee table and handed them to her.

"Don't worry, Kurenai. I've done it once, and I will do it again. I will not let that bastard anywhere near you, the baby, or even Konoha for that matter. I will get rid of him once and for all, I promise you. I refuse to let your child be brought into a world where that man roams," Shikamaru said steadily.

"Shikamaru...you promise too much, especially after all you've done," Kurenai said, speaking past her quiet hiccups from her tears and glancing away.

"I can't say I don't find this troublesome, fighting that bastard again. But taking care of you and the child is not at all. You were important to Asuma and therefore, important to me as well. I will take care of you. It's one job I refuse to just give half my effort," Shikamaru told her firmly. "Please don't worry about me. I will stay safe."

"Stay alive, please," Kurenai said, a note of desperation in her voice. "I cannot stand to lose more of those I care. Not so soon."

Shikamaru bowed his head. "I will come back alive, once I depart for the mission. I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter. For those reading the Bleach fanfiction, the next chapter is coming, I swear. I'm about half way done with this story I think. ^^ Reviews are loved and there's a rather important poll on my page regarding this story. Enjoy and I do not own Naruto. **

The first day of travel went by easily. The only ones who talked were Ino and Sakura, both too much into gossip to give it up when they were just traveling in their own country where danger was extremely unlikely. Night fell eventually, and still they were two more days away. Shikamaru, as always, took first watch, roosting in a tree and reclined against the trunk. Kakashi suspected that the shadow ninja would never wake anyone else in the team to take over, knowing that the other man probably wanted time to think. Of course this was unhealthy for the leader of such an important mission so Kakashi made a point of waking up two hours into their rest.

"Alright, I'll take over now," he called softly up to the shadow ninja.

"It's alright. I'm fine with this," Shikamaru said with a sigh, not opening his eyes.

"You'll fall asleep and then no one will be awake to keep watch," Kakashi said quietly, easily scaling the tree and seating himself on a branch above Shikamaru's. "So? Why are you so keen to stay awake?"

"Why are you so keen to pressure me, sensei?" Shikamaru drawled. "It's like everyone wants me to tell them my feelings or something."

"Hm?" Kakashi mused.

"You and Neji. You both keep telling me to talk to you about my _feelings_."

"I apologize. I know how it is to be pressured on things that you are not yet willing to talk about. But it seems weird for someone usually so laid back to be so uptight," Kakashi said. "You're our leader on this mission and as one of the members of the team I cannot let your emotions get in the way of your thinking."

"I'm not stupid enough to let that happen," Shikamaru growled, glaring up at the branch above him, almost sure Kakashi was well aware of what he was doing.

"I'm sure that's what you thought when you were arguing with Neji and I when you first figured out Hidan had escaped, weren't you?" Kakashi mused. "You may think you're in control but anyone else can tell that you are letting your emotions rule you."

"Are you trying to say that your emotions have never come into play with your decisions when you were leading a mission?" Shikamaru demanded.  
"I won't say that. I will say it's not a wise idea to let things like that happen," Kakashi said patiently.

Shikamaru stared ahead at one of the other trees. "I know it's a bad idea to let my emotions get a hold of me. But that doesn't mean I'm going to talk to you about them."

"Then at least get sleep. I'm trying to help in anyway I can," Kakashi sighed.

Shikamaru didn't say anything for awhile, lighting up a cigarette and taking a deep and slow drag, letting the nicotine circle through him, giving his body it's craving and feeling it calm down upon getting the chemical it had come to rely on so heavily. Talking probably was a good idea, he guessed. He had felt better after only exchanging a few words with Neji, perhaps talking at a length with Kakashi would help him even more.

"Ever loved anyone, Kakashi?" Shikamaru asked abruptly.

Kakashi raised a thin eyebrow even though the shadow ninja couldn't see it, surprised at the abruptness of the question. "Yes. Where is this coming from?"  
"Does loving them make you weaker or stronger?"

_Ah, that's where,_ Kakashi thought. "Well, it depends on the person," Kakashi said after a length. "It can weaken or strength depending on the situation as well. If you're in a situation when you're defending your lover, or whoever it may be, a child, a parent, and they aren't in any immediate harm unless you fail, it can strengthen. If you're in a situation when they are in harm's way and you are fighting along side them, the concern for them could distract you and therefor weaken you. But there's many other factors, like the person's personality and-"

Shikamaru's chuckle interrupted him. "Okay, Kakashi-sensei. I get it. No need for a lengthy description."

"I couldn't really explain it without giving an example," Kakashi said practically.

"I know."

"So what brought that question on?"

"Just wondering if Asuma died because he was worrying about us," Shikamaru said quietly.

Kakashi sighed. "That is the most roundabout way I have ever heard of someone blaming a loved one's death on themselves. Congratulations on achieving this, Shikamaru-kun."

Shikamaru snorted. "Can't help it."

"I know you can't. But you have to know, deep down, that that isn't true," Kakashi said. "We're ninjas, we could die any second."

"I know."

"So it was just his time."

"No it wasn't. His son was going to be born soon. And he died."

"He hadn't sorted out things with his past lover either," Kakashi said softly.

"I'm amazed he dated anyone. Never really seemed like it. He was pretty open with Kurenai but every other relationship, never heard anything about it," Shikamaru said.

"Well, most of us don't like to go around broadcasting our relationships unless we're getting married like the two of them were," Kakashi said dryly.

"So who was it, I'm curious now," Shikamaru said.

"About your sensei's past love life? Why?"

"I never really knew Asuma as well as I thought I did."

"And knowing his love life will help you?" Kakashi asked skeptically.

"Well maybe not exactly. But any information on him, I'm willing to know. I want to know what I can about him."

"I can tell you a lot," Kakashi said quietly. "He's only been with one other person."

"And that was?"

"Me."

Shikamaru's eyes widened and the cigarette nearly dropped from his lips. "Really? For how long?"

"Five years," Kakashi answered. "Then we broke up and he got with Kurenai and decided he wanted to marry her."

Shikamaru had no idea how to react to this news for he had not seen it coming at all. Asuma had been gay? Or bi? Or whatever? That didn't even seem right, the man was so rough. And Kakashi? That was even less believeable for him. He really didn't know anything about his past sensei's and this knowledge hit him like a blow to the stomach. People he had thought he had known...he hadn't really known at all.

"What...what was he like?"

"He was a softy under that tough image, but I'm sure you knew that," Kakashi said, his voice becoming wistful. "He was awkward when it came to talking about feelings of any kind too."

"I've never seen him look weak, even when he dying," Shikamaru murmured.

"I wouldn't say he was weak when talking about his feelings. Maybe he felt vulnerable but he's never seemed weak to me. Maybe because of how I thought about it," Kakashi said. "Why am I talking to you of all people about this?"

"I thought you said talking to people was a good thing?" Shikamaru said slyly.

"Yes, it is, but you-"

"I'm not too young to hear about you being with my sensei. I'm not even in my teens anymore, Kakashi," Shikamaru said with a smirk, finishing up his cigarette and quickly putting it out.

"I know. I seem to forget that every once in awhile," Kakashi muttered.

"It's alright. So...did he ever say anything about me?"

"He said you were stronger than you think you are. He told me that there was a thing called being too modest," Kakashi said with amusement in his voice. "And he also said you are one of the most caring people he's ever met, even though you never show it. I believe him."

Shikamaru closed his eyes, surprised to hear such compliments, words Asuma had spoken. "I was unawre he thought so highly of me."

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Kakashi told him. "You take your genuis for granted but you never really acknowledge it when you're around others, you don't flaunt it. Of course, that's a good thing becaused other wise you'd be like Ino. But you should give yourself some credit when you do a good job."

"I've never seen you do anything to acknowledge your own accomplishments," Shikamaru shot back.

"I don't think very highly of myself at all, I will admit that. But I have a good reasoning, you don't. You haven't done anything absolutely terrible, now have you?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"Because you know, letting one of the deadliest killers out there isn't a bad thing at all," Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"That was an accident. The things I have done are not," Kakashi said.

"Really, like what?" Shikamaru demanded.

"Was a cocky little bastard. Stole my best friend's eye," Kakashi said, surprised at how easy it was to admit his deepest secrets to the other man. Perhaps it was because Shikamaru was probably the only other one that could truly understand where he was coming from.

"You were friends with an Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked.

"A friend wouldn't let them die. A friend would've at least _tried_ to save them instead of taking his eye like a selfish fool," Kakashi said bitterly.

"What happened?"

"That's a story for another time. You need sleep," Kakashi said, leaning over the branch to look at Shikamaru, his eye crinkling in the corner to show he was smiling.

"I'm not a little kid," Shikamaru grumbled. "It's not like this is story time or something."

"I know," Kakashi said. "But you need sleep. So go on."

Shikamaru sighed and...obeyed.

(INSERTBREAKHERE

The next morning the team took off again, the same heavy silence settling over them all. Sasuke and Shikamaru both seemed to radiate anger and intensity though most were suprised to notice that the killing intent that had once been coming off of the shadow ninja in waves had dulled slightly, though was still noticeable. Kakashi was the only one who seemed to put two and two together though. Sakura was on this mission and she hadn't spoken to Sasuke since the day she had screamed at him he didn't care so on top of whatever Sasuke had learned from the Hokage, being on a mission with her couldn't be good.

The tension between the two members of the group seemed to grow as the day wore on and it was being to wear down on everyone else, making them antsy and eager to burn their energy. Kakashi decided that it would be a good idea if he found a way to get his two former apprentices to work out their issues with each other without anyone else getting caught up in it, so after a quick dinner meal, he grabbed both of them abruptly and dragged them away from the rest of the group, ignoring their protests.

"We'll be back soon!" he called to the rest of the puzzled group. When he had gotten them a decent enough distance away, he threw both of them forward onto the ground, glaring at them both intensely. "Alright you two. Work out your problems now. We don't need it affecting the group morale."

"I'm not affecting anything," Sakura protested.

"You both are at fault here. Now talk about whatever you need to talk about and come back when you're done. Don't kill each other, please. It would ruin the group morale considerably," Kakashi sighed. And with that, he walked away.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"Kakashi, you're insane," Neji said quietly as they began to set up their tents.

"No, this is completely practical," Kakashi said simply.

"No, it's not," Neji hissed. "This is a really bad time to have Sakura say things to him, espescially hateful things which we know she will. This is a really bad idea, which I believe I've said before."

"So I take it he told you what he learned?" Kakashi asked. "How bad is it?"

"Worse than anything I could ever imagine. I cannot tell you because it is his secret and it is for him to tell. But I must tell you again, this is a very bad idea and you should probably fetch them back before something bad happens."

Kakashi shook his head. "No. Sasuke needs to learn to cope with his problems and not let them affect his missions, as does Sakura. We'll have to let them work it out and then continue on."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"I hate you," Sakura said, staring at Sasuke. "That's why there's all this tension. Because I hate you, so much."

Sasuke let her talk, keeping his mouth stubbornly shut. Sure, Sakura was angry, sure she blamed him, he blamed himself for Naruto's death as well, but he wasn't angry at her at all because he understood where her anger was coming from completely. Kakashi didn't know why he was so tense, so filled with energy that it was hard to control it at all. But he wouldn't tell his former sensei that and he certainly wouldn't tell Sakura either. Instead, he would let the pinkette work out of her anger, hurt him if she needed to. He understood her need.

"Why aren't you saying anything? You have no reason to hate me you god damned bastard!" Sakura shouted, eyes fiery. "You let him die! You were too weak and you didn't do anything to try and help him! You don't care that he's dead! He's nothing to you at all! Nothing! I care about Naruto, I cared about him for the both of us because there was nothing from you at all, just hate!"

He couldn't stand for that, he couldn't let her say the words she had said to him so long ago. "You're wrong, Sakura. I care for Naruto more than you could ever believe. It's why I said those things that I did to him. It's why I could never kill him. Because I cared too much."

"Don't lie!" Sakura screeched, storming forward and grabbing him abruptly by his white shirt. "You never cared so don't tell me that you do now!"

"Do you think I wasn't crying then? Do you think I just stared at his lifeless body without caring?" Sasuke hissed, shoving her back. "I cried, Sakura. I was sobbing and I shouldn't even be admitting that! I loved Naruto, as a teammate and as more than that but you don't understand that, do you?"

"More than a teammate?" Sakura asked, eyes growing wide. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, Sa-ku-ra," he hissed. "I loved Naruto, I still do. That's why I was so mean, not at first, but later. That's why I was never able to kill him. I loved him."

"No, you're lying. You let him die, you can't love him," she whispered, shaking her head furiously.

Sasuke seized her shoulders. "Stop living in that fantasy world of yours. I loved him and dammit Sakura, I care about you too! You're my teammate and I respect you. I don't love you like I loved Naruto but hell, I care for you Sakura and I hate seeing you greving like I am!"

Sakura bit her lip as a broken sob clawed its way out of her throat, her eyes hidden by her pink locks. Sasuke hugged her tightly then and she hugged back, finally letting her tears fall and with silent amazement, realized that Sasuke was crying too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally finished this chapter. Gosh. Anyways, enjoy and I don't own Naruto. I'm leaving Sunday, don't expect anything more from any of my stories for about a week from then. Reviews are loved. **

"So you and Sakura seemed better," Neji said quietly.

He and Sasuke were sharing a tent that night, specifically because Neji knew that if Sasuke was going to talk to anyone about what had happened, it would be him. Neji knew that Sasuke would need to talk too, even if he had to coax him into it, because otherwise the Uchiha was likely to explode.

"Yes. I feel a lot better," Sasuke said, a little surprised by the fact.

"What about the other things?" Neji asked. "Do you need to talk about that?"

Sasuke shook his head, staring down at his hands. "I just...really want to kill them."

"Kill who?" Neji asked, moving to sit beside the Uchiha. They were speaking softly so no one else would over hear their conversation for it wasn't exactly a topic they wanted everyone to know about.

"The Elders and Danzo. Tsunade is going to have them executed, secretly, by me. She'll say they died of natural causes, over time of course. Everyone in ROOT knows to keep their mouth shut because they've probably already suspected something is up," Sasuke said.

"So it isn't just the fact that it is Sakura with you on the mission. It's all the pent up energy," Neji said.

"But I'm not going to let it get the better of me. I refuse to let it get the better of me. Neji, you told me to make something of myself and become a better person, create a new me I could be happy with. That's what I'm going to do. I'm going to put this hatred and all of this pent up energy into destroying Hidan and any of those who have joined him. I will put this energy into making Konoha a better place," Sasuke hissed, his fists clenching as he stared down at the ground. "That's what Itachi would've wanted. That's what Naruto would've wanted. For them I _have_ to be a better person."

Neji gently grabbed Sasuke's shoulder. "I have faith in your ability. You can do it. I'll help you."

"Thank you."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"We're here," Shikamaru said quietly. "No doubt he'll recognize us if we just waltz in there. We'll have to disguise ourselves. Ino, Sakura?"

"Hey, that's insulting Shikamaru! Don't you think we can do our own genjutsus?" Kiba demanded.

"Yes, I'm sure you're more than capable but since this is a former Akatsuki member we're talking about, I want to make sure they're as strong as we can possibly make them. Those two have better chakra control than all of us," Shikamaru said, tone bored though it didn't fool anyone. Everyone could tell he was wound tighter than a spring. "Anyways, make us as plain as you can but if you can, make sure we can all still see one another."

"It'll be tough but we can do it," Sakura said with a firm nod.

Several moments passed and Shikamaru felt a heavy cloak like presence settle over his skin, seeping into his very being and spreading out along his skin like rushing water. A few more minutes passed and finally, Sakura and Ino opened their eyes, the chakra in their hands that was glowing before, dying away.

"There. No one will recognize any of you. Your voices will be different as well, but only to those that don't know you," Sakura told them.

Shikamaru nodded. "Alright. We'll enter in groups. If we enter all at once it will look suspicious. Ino and Kiba, you two go in as a couple or something. Wait a few moments and then I want Kakashi, Neji, and Sakura to go in, posing as a family or something of that nature. Sasuke and I will follow up. Afterwards, we'll meet at the hotel I told you all about before. Sakura, what do we all look like?"

"Well, Ino is a tall woman in her late thirties and Kiba is an old man," Sakura said and when Kiba gave her a dirty look, continued with, "Sorry Kiba. We tried to make everyone look as different as possible."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Kiba grumbled. "What about Akamaru?" He pointed to the large dog that sat by his feet. "What's he?"

"Um...he's invisible," Sakura told him. "Neither of us have ever tried to disguise a dog

before. So we just...made him blend in a bit. A lot."

"Okay then."

"Everyone else?" Shikamaru asked.  
"Well, I'm basically like Ino, my hair's brown. The pink kind of marks me as Sakura so we changed that. Sasuke has brown hair and grey eyes, middle aged man, Shikamaru has red hair, green eyes, and you're a teenager, Neji is like Sasuke, and Kakashi is an old man with the same colored hair. Simple really," Sakura said. "Just like you asked."

"Alright then. First group, go."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Getting inside was easy enough, Ino thought, but once they were inside, she felt lost. The town was bustling and the blonde believed, quite strongly, that she had never been surrounded by so many crazy people as she did now. Just about every conversation they could pick up on was about Hidan and how he was bringing those who had died back to life using parts of his own soul.

"Damn this is freaky," Kiba muttered as they escaped to an alleyway so they wouldn't get separated by accident in the bustling crowd.

"You think?" she hissed. "I mean, this is never the busiest time of day for markets or shops and look at it! Those people are selling cheap charms and key chains like they believe in magic or something."

"With Hidan, I guess that what it seems like," Kiba said quietly. "The question is, how is he doing it?"

She shuddered, remembering the silver haired man's grin and the way he never seemed to be bothered by the wounds that covered his body and the blood that dripped down over his pale skin. "I don't even want to think about it."

"Well, that elder lady from the Sand, she brought Gaara back to life didn't she?" Kiba asked.

Ino nodded. "Yeah, but I don't know what jutsu she used to do that. I've never heard of such a thing. And she died afterwards so to bring someone back to life you'd have to kill yourself and..."

"Hidan doesn't die," Kiba finished. "That can't be good."

"What if he found the bodies of the rest of the Akatsuki members?" Ino demanded, keeping her voice quiet despite how fear was gripping her firmly. "What if...what if he makes them all immortal! I mean, he can't die so he can just keep bringing them back unless we kill him but we can't because he's immortal and even Shikamaru's trap didn't keep him in and-"

"Well look who we have here."

Ino froze as the chilling voice caressed her ears. Kiba's expression turned to a snarl and Akamaru growled low in his throat beside him.

"You're that little ninja girl, the one who's sensei I killed. Yeah, you're little boy friend's trap didn't work so well, now did it?"

"Shut up! How did you see through the genjutsu?" she demanded, still not turning around though her fingers toyed with one of her kunais strapped to her thigh. "Well?"

"It's not strong enough for my eyes. I've grown stronger after being trapped down in that pit and digging my way out. After meditating for such a long time, I learn not to be fooled by such things."

Ino whipped around when she felt a cold hand touch her neck, hurling the kunai with deadly accuracy. She hit, directly between Hidan's eyes but he was grinning, red eyes radiating pure malice and hate as he gazed down at her, blood dripping down between his eyes.

"Hello pretty," he cooed. "Don't move dog boy, or she dies."

Ino swallowed thickly as Hidan's hand curled around her neck in a threatening manner, not quite squeezing it, but fear inducing all the same. She would not let this happen. She would not let Hidan do this to her, she would not let Hidan force Kiba to make a choice between her life and his own.

"Hyah!"

She lashed out with her foot, catching the back of Hidan's knees while drawing another kunai. As Hidan stumbled, releasing her neck at the same time, she plunged the kunai into his eye, twisted viciously and yanked back, taking his eye with her. The man didn't make a sound outside of a soft grunt but she dropped the kunai and took off running, Kiba at her heels. As long as they were in a crowded area, Hidan wouldn't attack them, even if the people did think he was a God. A God didn't put his subjects into danger just to kill, right?

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"He knows we're here?" Shikamaru hissed.

The whole group had found one another at the correct inn, the Lotus Inn, and were now gathered in Shikamaru's room, listening to Ino and Kiba's story about their run in with Hidan.

"Yes but look! He hasn't come after us has he? We're safe, for now at least," Ino told him.

"He's merely luring us into a false sense of security," Kakashi said. "Everyone will have to rotate watches in their rooms. We cannot let out guard down, even here."

Shikamaru nodded his agreement. "We need to rest as much as we can tonight. We'll go after Hidan tomorrow. Screw stealth, we're taking him down."

"You're letting your emotions get the better of you, Shikamaru. We are in a town full of worshippers. If we announce that we're going to kill their "God", they'll be on us in seconds," Kakashi said sternly. "Do not let your emotions control you."

"Then I'll think of a plan later. I obviously can't think correctly right now so just give me time and we'll discuss it in the morning. Everyone just...just get some rest," Shikamaru ordered.

It only took a few minutes for the room to clear out and soon it was only the shadow user and Sasuke left, sitting awkwardly on their separate beds, going out of their way not to look at one another. Neither had anything to say and the tension radiating off of Shikamaru was quite obvious.

"So...I take it that you and Sakura worked out your problems?"

"Yes, we did. Not that it's really any one's business, Nara," Sasuke answered, looking over at him briefly.

"It is if it's affecting everyone else," Shikamaru said matter of factly.

"And your letting your emotions control your actions aren't?" Sasuke countered, raising a fine eyebrow.

"We should probably stop talking to each other now. I'll take first watch so you can just get some rest," Shikamaru ordered, sighing.

Sasuke shook his head. "Whatever."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Itachi opened his eyes slowly, his head aching terribly as he did so. There was no way he should even feel pain, after all, he had died, right? So why was he aching so much and why was his heart beating, faintly, but beating all the same. These were definitely not that traits of a dead person.

"Hey, you finally woke up. I brought you back to life like...ten fucking hours ago and you've just been lying here."

Hidan's crass voice reached his ears and the Uchiha winced, wishing he was in anyone else's company other than the immortal's, before his words registered.

"Brought me back to life?" Those were not words he had wanted to hear.

"Damn, you sound disappointed. You're alive. You can get revenge on your brother for putting you to an early grave, thank me," Hidan snapped, glaring at him from where he sat in a chair beside the cot Itachi was stretched out on. "I'm bringing Akatsuki back, one member at a time."

Itachi swallowed thickly. "How?"

"Some jutsu Sasori told me about. You take your own soul and use it to restore someone else's. Had to find your body first, which was fucking disgusting when I picked it up by the way. Sasori's is going to take longer since he was torn apart, I only have bits and pieces. I don't think I'll be able to get Deidara back at all," Hidan told him.

"What about Tobi? Is he dead?"

"As far as I know. Why do you care about that fucking brat anyways?"

"No reason," Itachi said quietly. "I can see again. Thank you."

"Took you long enough to say it. Well anyways, I'm off to go rule the world, you just stay here," Hidan told him.

Itachi didn't respond, staring at the ceiling, his emotions conflicting in an almost painful manner.


	9. Chapter 9

**Holy crap I was able to update this story one more time before I leave. Yay! So no fighting in this chapter but the next chapter will be super long because it's going to be a whole bunch of fighting. ^^ But you won't get that for a really long time. Enjoy the next chapter and I do not own Naruto. **

**Also, for the readers who are like: wtf where's the yaoi? It's coming, I swear. **

Shikamaru landed on the ground soundlessly, absorbing the shock from the three story jump easily. Sasuke was sleeping last he checked but he figured that the Uchiha would be fine while he was gone, especially since he planned to take down the threat that hung over their heads.

"Where are you going?"

Shikamaru froze upon hearing Kakashi's voice behind him. "You can't stop me."

"I know. You're being stupid though. Revenge is not important here. What's important is eliminating Hidan so that the Leaf isn't in danger," Kakashi said firmly.

"That's what I'm doing," Shikamaru muttered.

"No, you're going to get yourself killed," Kakashi retorted. "At least take me with you, if you won't take the rest of the team."

"No. I have to do this by myself!"

"Either you take me or I'll restrain you and send you back to Konoha. Those are your options. I will not knowingly let my teammates seal their own death," Kakashi said, voice harsh.

"Fine. Let's go then."

"You guys make to much racket."

Shikamaru did turn now. Sasuke stood behind Kakashi, his sword glinting in the moonlight, red Sharingan blazing in the dark.

"Neji is coming to. All of us are," Sasuke told him. "They're getting around right now. Did you really think we'd let you leave without us?"

Shikamaru groaned. "I guess there's no escaping it then. I'm leaving now though. I've got a good hold of Hidan's chakra signature so you guys can just catch up."

"They will. We're going with you now," Kakashi said. "You aren't going anywhere alone, Shikamaru. None of us can take them on one on one."

"I did and I won," Shikamaru said quietly. "But there's no sense in arguing. Let's go."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"Oh boy, they're here," Hidan said gleefully.

"Then I guess it is about time for us to get ready," Sasori said stoically, moving towards the door.

"Time to break the new body in," Deidara said, rolling his shoulders. "I'm a little pissed that you ruined my work of art but it's time for me to get my revenge on that damn Uchiha brat."

Itachi couldn't help but glare at the blond Akatsuki member but didn't say anything.  
"Well run along now, my minions," Hidan said.

"We're not your minions," Kisame growled, glaring at the Jashin worshipper. "You may have brought us back to life but the only reason we're fighting now is because we have personal grudges against these Konoha ninjas. After this, we're leaving."

Itachi nodded his agreement silently but Hidan just sneered at them, shouldering his scythe.

"Whatever. Just go take care of them. Let the Shikamaru boy come here though, I want to fight him. It's about time he joined his mentor."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"A warehouse, how creative," Neji drawled.

"They're freaks with no sense of fashion, you expected something better?" Ino sniffed as Kiba opened the huge door, holding it open for all of them to enter.

"Good of you to join us," Kakashi called over his shoulder. "Shikamaru wanted to wait for you because it appears we have several pathways and he wanted to divide us up."

"Sounds good," Neji said with a nod. "And it seems that there are several Akatsuki members here. Four to be exact though I can't tell who for sure."

"So he did bring them back to life," Ino murmured.

"Is one of them my brother?" Sasuke asked quietly, his eyes boring into Neji's pale ones.

"Yes, I can tell that much," Neji said, nodding.

Sasuke didn't show any reaction, just turned away. "So which door is he through?"

"The right one," Neji answered. "So, Shikamaru. You should divide us now so we can get this over with."

"Alright. Kakashi, Ino, and Kiba are with me. Sakura and Neji, you go with Sasuke. Fight to the best of your ability and with luck, we will meet each other at the end," Shikamaru said quietly. "Sasuke? Do you...want to face your brother?"

Sasuke nodded robotically, keeping his gaze away from them.

"Then we'll take the left door."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"Itachi," Sasuke said quietly, staring into his brother's eyes.

He had been hoping that maybe Neji was wrong but here he stood, clad in his Akatsuki cloak, red eyes boring into Sasuke's matching ones, face expression less.

"Sasuke, it is time for you to die," Itachi said quietly, his voice low.

"Don't give me that bullshit," Sasuke growled, drawing his sword. "You never wanted to kill me because you can't!"

"Sakura, you and I should continue through that door," Neji said, pointing to the only other door in the room. "This is between them."

Sakura's emerald eyes widened in alarm. "You can't be serious! We have to help him!"

"Sakura, you should go," Sasuke said. "Go with Neji and do what you can with whoever is through that door."

"It's Deidara. He's eager to fight you, Sasuke. He wants his revenge," Itachi said calmly. "But I'm sure a Hyuuga and the girl can handle him just fine. I want my own revenge, and I think mine is more important."

"Stop saying that," Sasuke said lowly. "Sakura, Neji, go."

Neji grabbed Sakura's arm and jerked her across the room, opening the next door and shutting it abruptly, sealing their fate against whoever truly lay beyond.

"So now we can talk in peace," Sasuke said. "I know everything Itachi. Tsunade found the records and told me. The third Hokage wrote about it."

Itachi didn't react visibly to his words. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sasuke."

"You were a double agent. You had to kill our family because you were _ordered_ to. You couldn't kill me though, because you _loved_ me. You loved me too much to kill me," Sasuke said, stepping forward slowly. "And then you came back to let the Elder's know that you were alive and you would exact your revenge if they hurt me."

"Then there is no point in playing dumb, now is there?" Itachi said quietly. "But that doesn't change anything. You still have to kill me."

"No, I don't!" Sasuke shouted. "I don't want to dammit! I'm still pissed as hell that you killed our family, that you murdered them, but I killed you! I'm just as bad as you because I killed my own brother! Sure you're here now but that doesn't change what happened!"

"Sasuke, you killed me once, you can do it again, I won't even resist," Itachi said.  
"No is no! I won't kill you, Itachi. I don't want to kill you again because despite how much I said I hated you I wish we could still be and older and younger brother! I'm tired of being alone!"

Itachi's eyes closed. "If you don't kill me I'll kill myself, Sasuke. I don't want to be alive. What Hidan did...was not what I wanted. I wanted you to kill me. It was the only way I could repent. I didn't ever want you to figure out the truth. I wanted you to be content with my death."

"But I did! And I won't kill you again. You're fucking weak, Itachi. If you think I'd kill you because you feel _guilty_, you have another thing coming, because I won't! And I won't let you kill yourself either!" Sasuke was only a few feet away from Itachi now, his eyes burning with anger and grief. "You better just suck it up and live with what you did. I don't want to fight you and I don't want to be alone anymore."

"So what do you suggest I do, little brother? Go back to Konoha and live out my life in the prison?"

"No. I don't know what I want you to do. I just...I don't..." Sasuke looked away. "I want to start over."

"Can you forgive me for what I did, just like that?" Itachi asked quietly. "Could you stand having me living in the same village as you? Even if you can, no one else in the village would stand for it."

"Tsunade could expose the truth," Sasuke said. "I mean...the village let me back and I left to apprentice under the man who tried to destroy the village. If they can forgive me, they'll forgive you."

"Sasuke, I can't. I'm supposed to be dead."

"But you aren't. We have the chance to start over and rebuild the Uchiha Clan back to what it was, only better. We'll erase the bad history and start a new one," Sasuke said quietly. "Please Itachi. I may have hated you at one point but after learning the truth I...I admire you. I never could've done what you did."

Itachi stared at him. "You shouldn't admire me for killing our family."

"That's not what I meant! I admire your strength, dammit. It's hard enough to admit but if you were so strong then to do what you did, then why can't you be strong enough to live with the guilt? Why dammit! I forgive you and I want you to be my older brother again and I want...I want to have a family again."

Sasuke closed his eyes when he felt them watering, cursing himself for being so weak in front of Itachi of all people. But perhaps that was the final straw that was needed because suddenly, arms were around his shoulders and he was being pressed into the warmth of a black cloak.

"Okay Sasuke. Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh dear this chapter is short but it was either a short chapter or nothing for another week. Sorry! I don't own Naruto, reviews are loved!**

"Hey you're that chick that took out Sasori, aren't you, un?"

Sakura set her stance so she'd be ready for anything as she and Neji stood across from the blond haired Akatsuki member. His visible blue eye was shining with malice and a sardonic grin graced his lips as he measured each of them up, excitement seeping into his expression as well.

"Yes, I am, and I'll take you out too," she growled, clenching a chakra filled fist tightly but not throwing it.

"So where's the Uchiha boy?" Deidara asked, taking a step closer and in doing so making Sakura and Neji back up a few more. "Is he fighting his dear older brother again? I wonder how it feels, having someone who should be dead standing right in front of you. Why don't you tell me?"

Sakura sneered at him. "It doesn't matter, I'll just kill you again and then we'll take Hidan out, for good!"

Deidara cackled loudly, both of his hands snapping forward in one quick motion, two small birds darting out from his palms and darting through the air towards them. Sakura and Neji sprang away from each other as the small explosions went off, inches away from where they had been just moments before.

Neji made it behind Deidara before Sakura did but a small buzzing beside his ear signaled another bomb and he was forced to leap away again. The smoke from the bomb obscured the blond from view and Neji quickly activated his Byakugan so as not to be at a disadvantage. He saw Sakura's chakra signature spring forward and watched as her fist slammed into Deidara's gut, sending him flying out of the smoke straight towards him. He planted his feet quickly and spun, slamming his foot into the blond's side and changing his path of direction abruptly, sending him into the wall behind them.

Deidara spun in the air so that he absorbed the shock in his legs before pushing off of the wall, landing on the solid ground before sending ten or so more bombs straight towards them. Neji dodged the first few but the last one exploded to the left of him, the shock sending him spiraling through the air and landing on the ground heavily.

His vision caught the blur of more bird shaped chakra points moving towards him and he quickly rolled across the ground, trying to track Deidara as he did so. By the time he reached the point where Deidara had been though, the blond had vanished into the smoke from his many explosions.

_This small area is not good for his type of attacking. It puts all of us at a disadvantage because he's a long range fighter and there aren't many places for him to run to. We can't see very well even with my Byakugan because there's no ventilation to get rid of this smoke,_ he thought, watching for more bombs carefully and keeping track of both Sakura and Deidara.

Sakura continued moving, never stopping as she tried to avoid the bombs and get close to Deidara all at once. His chakra signature filled the room, making him impossible to pinpoint and the smoke clouded her vision. She knew Neji would be able to see him, and her as well, but there was no way she could find Deidara without him, not that she could find the Byakugan user anyways. So she was left to dodging to the side whenever she heard the buzzing of wings anywhere nearby.

She sprung backwards to avoid a bomb and ran into a warm body. Thinking it was Deidara, she whirled around and with a cry, cocked her fist and threw a punch only to have an arm move forward to block. A sickening crunch registered before a grunt of pain which was certainly not Deidara's.

"Neji!"

"Hurry up and heal it," he ordered. "I'll keep my eyes open."

Sakura nodded quickly, thanking whatever higher power she could that she hadn't hurt the Hyuuga so badly that he couldn't move. It was obvious that he was in pain but if he was still willing to fight, it meant he was stronger than she had given him credit for.

"Sakura, look out!"

Neji shoved her roughly to the side and a bomb exploded between them. Pain raced up Neji's leg and he stumbled and fell, blood coating his leg as he managed to realize that the bomb had exploded right next to his leg, taking out quite a bit of flesh. Sakura got to her feet quickly, panic zipping through her.

"Neji!" _Dammit, I can't see him!_ "Neji are you okay?"

A hand came over her mouth and her immediate reaction was to jerk her elbow back. A hand grabbed this too and before she could use her other arm she was shoved to the ground roughly.

"Hold still and don't make a sound." It was Itachi.

She sunk her teeth into the skin of his hand, hard, but he barely reacted, stiffening a bit but otherwise not letting go.

"Calm down, I'm working with Sasuke. Don't move."

Sakura gulped and tried not to move as the air around them grew silent and crackled with energy. Neji froze where he was when he saw Sasuke and Itachi's chakra signatures enter the room and he watched as Itachi pinned Sakura to the ground with practically no effort. He allowed himself a brief happiness that Sasuke and Itachi had sorted things out, most likely, before his mind was once again brought back to the pain in his leg.

A large boom suddenly echoed around the room and the crackle of electricity was deafening. Neji felt the hair on his arms and the back of his neck raise and his vision flashed white for several tense moments before the sound and the light abruptly vanished, taking the smoke with it. He sucked in a huge lungful of air and turned his head towards where he had last seen Deidara before the bomb had exploded near his leg. There was nothing there at all and as he looked around the room he saw only four bodies, himself, Itachi, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"Neji!" Sasuke's eyes were widened in alarm as he took in the Hyuuga's injury before dashing across the space between them and kneeling beside him.

"Sakura, get over here."

"Would you like to explain what the hell is going on?" Sakura demanded as Itachi let her up so she could rush to Neji's side and start healing. "For example, why Itachi is still alive and why you aren't trying to kill him?"

"I'll tell you later, for now, just heal him," Sasuke ordered. "What happened, Neji?"

"Sakura accidentally punched me and broke my right arm, which still isn't properly healed I might add. Deidara sent a bomb towards us and I shoved her out of the way and got hit in the leg with it," Neji told him. "Have you checked up on the others yet?"

Sasuke stared at Neji. The Hyuuga could endure much more pain than he could, if he was still talking and functioning properly after getting his arm broken and his leg almost blown to bits. Then again, this was the man who went on the first mission to bring him back and took one of the biggest beatings out of the group and then managed to live through it all. Neji was stronger than him, in some ways.

"No, I haven't. I came here first to check on you," Sasuke said.

Neji bit his lip as pain lanced up his leg from Sakura's healing.

"I'm sorry Neji, this is going to hurt a lot more before I'm finished," Sakura said quietly.

Neji nodded before looking over at Itachi. "So, are you starting over?" Many questions were wrapped all into that single one. _Are you starting over in Konoha? Are you starting over being Sasuke's older brother? Are you starting the Uchiha clan? Are you going to make something of yourself?_

"Yes, I am. Sasuke grab his hand," Itachi ordered suddenly.

Sasuke gave him a puzzled look and did so, surprising Neji as well. He was grateful though because seconds later, pain worse than that which had dealt him the wound raced through his body, wrenching a muffled cry from his lips and sending all of his limbs tingling. He clenched Sasuke's hand hard and tried to keep still as wave after wave of pain radiated through him from his leg.

Finally, it let up, and Neji's head fell to his chest, panting gasps escaping his lips as Sasuke released his hand, shaking it a little to get the blood flowing again.

"How did you know to do that?" Sakura asked.

"I'm watching your chakra," Itachi answered. "I could tell that the worst was coming up."

Sakura just shook her head and tried to compose herself. She wanted so badly to punch Itachi into next week and make sure he stayed there but the only thing that stopped her was that if Sasuke didn't want him dead, it was probably for a good reason. She finished healing Neji to the best of her ability, the action sapping what remained of her chakra.

"So..." she started. "Will you explain, Sasuke?"

"Not yet. Neji, how are the others?" Sasuke asked, turning to the Byakugan user.

Neji turned and scanned the warehouse, examining each of the chakra signatures before switching his bloodline off, feeling too drained to keep it up for much longer. "They're all in battle, but Shikamaru's headed for the last room."

"Hidan," Sakura said softly. "He's going after Hidan by himself. He can't do that! We have to help him!"

"No," Sasuke said. "This is his fight. I know how it is to want revenge on someone...we have to give him this."

"And if he dies? What then?" Sakura snapped.

"It's his revenge, his choice. Shikamaru is smart...even when he is angry he will always think things through and if he doesn't think he can win, he will withdraw, you have to have faith in that," Neji said quietly.

"But I-"

"Sakura, leave it. It isn't our battle," Sasuke said firmly.

"So what do we do? Sit here?" Sakura demanded, standing up and putting her hands on her hips, emerald eyes filled with anger.

"Help the others," Sasuke said.

"It doesn't look like they really need help," Neji told them. "They're handling themselves just fine."

"So we do just sit here?" Sakura asked. "You boys are impossible!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so if anyone has been watching my Deviant art, they'll notice I put up a journal saying I have no inspiration. I stand corrected. I have tons of inspiration for this story. ^^ **

**But anyways, here's the next chapter. If you haven't checked out the poll on my profile about this story, go check it out. I don't own Naruto, enjoy and reviews are loved. **

"Shikamaru, we've got this, you keep going," Ino ordered, keeping her stance relaxed as she stared at the hunched over figure of Sasori's puppet. "Kiba and I can handle it." _Maybe?_

Shikamaru glanced at Sasori before moving past him cautiously, Kakashi sticking close behind him as they moved before finally making it to the other side of the room and vanishing through the door, sealing Ino and Kiba into their fight. Ino remembered what Sakura had told her about her fight with Sasori. He was a puppet master, way beyond the skill that Kankuro had, something that was hard for her to believe.

"Alright, Kiba, I need you and Akamaru to break him out of that puppet shell of his, okay?" Ino asked. "I need to get a clear shot at him."

Kiba looked at her briefly before turning to his over sized dog. "Alright, Akamaru. Let's go!"

Ino dodged the first stab of the long skeletal tail that jabbed towards her as Kiba tossed Akamaru a pill before suddenly, the two leapt towards Sasori in a spinning vortex of claws and fangs. She waited for her opening but that was not what came next. Instead, there was a sickening crunch as the long tail connected solidly with Kiba's back and sent him flying through the air and into the concrete wall. Akamaru was soon dealt the same fate and the injured dog pulled itself to its feet, growling angrily as it stumbled.

"Kiba! Are you okay?" Ino shouted.

"Don't pay attention to me Ino!"

Ino whipped her head back to Sasori, just in time too, for a slew of kunais was not darting towards her. She flipped several times to the side and tried to move forward only to have the wicked tail dart towards her, forcing her back several feet. Kiba was back on his feet already and was beside Akamaru in no time at all.

"Inuzaka style, man beast transformation!"

Ino watched as smoke clouded the area, eventually dispersing to reveal a large two headed white wolf, sharp fangs gleaming as it towered over Sasori before suddenly attacking in their trademark vortex. This time, wood splinters flew everywhere and Ino ducked under all of them as she raced forward, hoping to get a few good hits on the puppet master before he had time to recover.

Her fist was blocked by a wooden hand though and she darted away again as poison kunais leapt towards her. Kiba and Akamaru had backed off again though they remained in their combined form, waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack. Sasori stood between them, brown eyes dead, red hair wind swept as he held a puppet before him, all of its limbs decorated in sharp weapons.

Sasori moved quickly then, twirling his fingers in an intricate dance and sending the puppet straight towards Ino. Ino leapt aside, ducking under each of the attacks, knowing that blocking would prove to be fatal for the sharp weapons attached to its limbs would cut her skin to pieces. She had hoped if Sasori focused his attacks on her, Kiba would be able to get a clear shot but that proved impossible. He had another puppet engaging Kiba as well, keeping him on the defensive though it was obvious he wasn't concentrating on him too much.

Suddenly though, Sasori brought his hand down and the puppet's mouth clicked open, a volley of kunais lancing straight towards Kiba. In the huge form, it was impossible for him to dodge and each of the kunais met their mark, plunging into the white hide.

"Kiba!" Ino shouted. "Kiba are you okay?"

It was obvious he wasn't for both he and Akamaru returned to their original forms, collapsed on the ground, panting. As Sasori turned to face her head on, clearly thinking that Kiba was no longer a threat worth his consideration, she realized that telling Shikamaru to go on ahead had been a very unwise choice.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"Neji, check on them again," Sakura ordered.

Neji sighed. "Sakura-"

"Do it Neji!"

Neji did as the medic demanded, turning his gaze towards where Kiba and Ino were fighting Sasori, now glad that Sakura had ordered him to. "Sasuke, we have to go, now. Kiba's down and Ino isn't going to last very long on her own."

"I told you! You guys are hopeless!" Sakura cried, already on her feet and dashing for the door.

Neji and Sasuke were quick to follow but Itachi lingered. Sasuke stopped and turned towards him.

"Are you coming, Itachi?"

Itachi shook his head. "You can't ask me to turn on my comrades. I'm willing to cooperate with you for somethings but this...is not something I will do."

Sasuke nodded before following after the other two. He understood that Itachi was not willing to turn his hand against the Organization that he had been in for so long. It was like how he could not turn Hebi in to Konoha. Sure, he no longer fought with them, no longer shared the same goals with them, but when Tsunade had demanded he reveal their whereabouts, he told her he could not betray them. She had understood. It was hard to betray comrades and Sasuke didn't want to keep making the same mistakes.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

When Ino was younger, she had a lot of fantasies about Sasuke coming to her rescue and then promptly falling in love with her. But those days were long gone. It just figured that after she stopped longing for the man her fantasies as a child would come true.

Sasori's puppet had opened its mouth, ready to do to her what it had done to Kiba but suddenly, Sasuke was before her, sword drawn and Sharingan blazing. His appearance did not appear to startle Sasori in the least and he released the weapons without hesitation. Sasuke grabbed Ino's arm roughly and shoved her aside before letting his weapon to all the blocking he needed, knocking each kunai and shuriken down with practiced ease before settling into a more comfortable stance.

"Now this is rather unexpected," Sasori said quietly. "I thought Itachi would have been done with you by now."

"I've killed him before, what makes you think a second time would be so hard?" Sasuke growled.

"Ino? Are you okay?" Sakura asked, kneeling besides the blond girl. "Did he get you with any of his weapons?"

"No, he didn't. But he got Kiba. You have to help Kiba and Akamaru!" Ino ordered.  
Sakura turned towards where Kiba and Akamaru were, on the other side of the room, both unconscious as the poison worked its way through their veins. Neji and Sasuke were both at the ready, facing off with Sasori who had vanished both of his puppets and was now casually removing his cloak, revealing his puppet body and the beating unnatural heart.

"I thought it would be hard, because I knew he would not fight you," Sasori said. "And neither will I."

Sasuke didn't relax. "I can't trust your words. You've nearly killed two of my friends. How can I believe that you want to die if you're fighting so hard to stay alive?"

"Fighting so hard?" Sasori chuckled. "That was barely anything. Kill me, Sasuke Uchiha, if you can."

"Why the hell do you want to die?" Sakura demanded. "You worked so hard your whole life trying to be immortal, and you nearly succeeded. If you have the chance to live again, why would you throw it away?"

"It's something you would not understand. None of you understand art. You, girl, ruined my masterpiece long ago and now, I am nothing but a fake imitation of the greatest work of all. You actually think that I am happy in this? This is not a masterpiece. Just a cheap copy. So please, do me a favor, and kill me now," Sasori sneered. "I don't care. This is not a life I want. Sure, I would love to see _you_ dead. You ruined me. But I...I'm tired of fighting."

"Yeah right," Ino snapped. "You're a cold blooded killer! How can you get tired of fighting?"

"I'm not about to pour my feelings out to you," Sasori growled, shooting a glare at the blonde. "If you won't do it, I will. At least grant me the decency of dying by another's hand instead of my own."

"Fine, if you want to die that badly, who are we to stop you," Sasuke said quietly. He drew and kunai and with a delicate flick of his wrist, sent the blade deep into Sasori's heart. Pain flickered on the puppet's face and Sasuke quickly made a few hand seals and without speaking a word, blew a small amount of fire towards him.

The few flames ignited instantly, burning away at the cloak and the wood, melting the weapons and burning the poison away. In a few moments, nothing was left but ashes. Sakura didn't hesitate to move towards Kiba then, sprinting towards the fallen ninja and quickly beginning to work on his wounds. Ino joined her and the two worked together swiftly, mending both Kiba and Akamaru.

"I can't believe he did that," Sasuke said quietly. "Hurt a few of us and then say he wants to die?"

"You heard what he said," Neji said. "He wasn't happy being alive again. He's like Deidara. He doesn't want his art to be ruined and we, or at least Sakura, ruined it for him. Sure, the logic is messed up but...who are we to change what was meant to happen to them?

"After all, Hidan shouldn't be playing God here. He should be resurrecting Akatsuki members or random people as he sees fit. Those who have died...they need to stay dead. It's disrespectful to deny people the right to finally pass on and leave life's burdens behind," Neji continued. "I think that Sasori understood that his goals were not met, he would never be able to fulfill the goals of Akatsuki, and he didn't want to be brought back after finally finding peace."

"It makes more sense when you put it that way. But I still don't understand why he would attack Kiba and Ino like that and then when we walk into the picture just give up," Sasuke said.

"Well, the three of us are quite intimidating," Neji said, chuckling lightly. "But maybe he was just trying to fool himself into thinking he wanted to be alive again. I don't know. Guessing won't do us any good. Let's just accept that we got a freebie here and hope that everything else continues on smoothly."

Sasuke glanced at him and nodded. The Hyuuga made all of his questions seem stupid, made all of the answers obvious and clear, so that he wondered why he hadn't seen that. It was nice, knowing that at least _someone_ understood the greater picture, even when all he could focus on was the little things.

"How is Kakashi and Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't see Shikamaru anymore, or Hidan. But Kakashi seems to be just fine," Neji told him. "Don't worry Sasuke. We're all much stronger than we used to be."

"I know. I just don't want the people I care about to die anymore," Sasuke said quietly, sitting down on the ground.

Neji sat down beside him. "No one wants that Sasuke."

"I never really thanked you, Neji," Sasuke suddenly said, glancing at him briefly but looking away again just as quickly.

"For what?"

"For...forcing me to start healing," Sasuke said, a frown on his face. "If you hadn't said what you did to me that day...and if you hadn't stayed by me all of this time I don't think I would be caring if Kiba died, or caring if Kakashi was okay. I was dead inside because without Naruto..."

"I understand," Neji said softly. "Without Naruto things don't seem very full of happiness anymore."

"But I'm finding another reason to live. I'm making myself worth something. Strength, beating Itachi, all of those things that I wanted when I was younger, don't seem important. I just want to make something of this life, something meaningful," Sasuke continued. "But...I'm rambling. I just wanted to thank you."

Neji patted Sasuke's shoulder before, deciding that something so simple wasn't enough to convey the message, gave him a one armed hug. Much to his surprise, Sasuke accepted it and leaned against his shoulder briefly before pulling away. Sasuke didn't want to admit that being close to Neji made him feel safe, not the kind of safe being near Sai did. Sai offered Sasuke a respite from his pain, a quick and furious thing that made him forget. But being by Neji...it was...something else.


	12. Chapter 12

**And this is the last fighting chapter! :D Finally. The next chapter will be full of yaoi which is long over due as I'm sure you guys know! **

**Personally, I hate this chapter but hopefully you will all like it. Reviews are loved! I don't own Naruto. **

"I hope we can end this quickly," Kakashi said nonchalantly as he faced Kisame, moving his head band up so that he could use his Sharingan.

"We will. You're too weak to beat me, Copy Ninja," Kisame said with a grin, hefting his large sword up and swinging it around to the front.

Kakashi darted forward quickly, attacking the Akatsuki member with taijutsu first to get a feel for his style. It was much like Zabuza's, huge swings of the sword that with anyone else would leave a gaping hole for a weakness. But also like Zabuza, he moved fast enough that it was impossible to take advantage of the hole in the time he was given. He darted back and made a few hand seals, sending a devastating fire ball towards the man.

Kisame countered with a slew of water sharks, putting out the fire before it even got close to him. Before Kakashi could attack again though, the blue skinned man was already forming more seals and suddenly, the area was washed in water and it was only through quick thinking that the white haired ninja was not submerged beneath it. He stood on top of the rippling water, keeping his gaze moving as he tried to find where Kisame would try to attack next.

Now that the area was covered in water, just deep enough that it would be over Kakashi's nose, it was impossible for him to attack from underground. In fact, now that they area had changed, Kisame was at a great advantage.

As if on cue, the water beneath him suddenly turned into a whirlpool, threatening to suck him down. Kakashi sprang back without thinking and was suddenly slammed forward by what he could only guess was one of Kisame's many water sharks. He spun in the air and threw several kunai at the oncoming shark, temporarily killing it. When he landed on the water he broke into a run, more whirlpools appearing beneath him wherever he stepped.

Kisame slashed towards him as soon as he was close enough, tearing through the cloth of his jounin jacket but not quite reaching his skin. Kakashi lashed forward with his foot, catching Kisame's shoulder by a stroke of luck and unbalancing the man just enough that he was able to get a few more hits in before the Akatsuki member recovered. A few hand seals later, Kakashi was trapped in a familiar ball of water, but this time, there was no one to come and save him.

With a grin of triumph, Kisame slashed his sword through the water and across Kakashi's chest, successfully ripping his skin open. With a grunt of pain, Kakashi fell to his knees, blood seeping into the water as the water cage around him disappeared. Kisame stood above him, sword hefted behind his shoulders as he gazed down at Kakashi, malice being the only thing in his gaze.

"So this is what the great Copy Ninja is reduced to, hm?" he asked. "I'll destroy you in one blow!"

Kakashi grabbed a kunai and swung it up with perfect timing, the small blade stopping the hulking sword inches from his face. His arm shook from the effort, the pain that was washing through him threatening to break him and let Kisame deal the final blow.

"Wow, Kakashi-sensei, I didn't think I'd see the day when I'd have to come to your rescue," a voice said.

Kakashi didn't bother turning his head, knowing it was Sakura by the voice. He couldn't divert his attention away from the enemy at hand, not even for a moment. Kisame sprung back away from and made a few hand signs. Several water clones materialized around them and Kakashi cursed his terrible luck as they dashed towards the medic ninja. When Sakura had shown up, he had hoped it would mean he could be healed and be able to defeat Kisame no problem, but he had forgotten about how strong the Akatsuki member's clones were.

However, they proved to be nothing for the medic ninja. With a few well placed punches, Sakura had destroyed them and was by Kakashi's side in no time at all.  
"All right, Kisame, it's between you and me now," Sakura said, fists glowing with bright chakra. "Ino, you take care of Kakashi!"

Kakashi had not been aware that Ino had arrived as well and struggled to his feet, Ino rushing over to him and helping him away from where Kisame and Sakura were fighting, locked in a fierce taijutsu battle, the sword long forgotten. Ino's chakra kept him above the water, he didn't have the concentration to do it himself, and she set to work healing him.

"How are the others?"

"Fine now hold still, he really tore you apart," Ino said, gnawing her lip. "Sakura should be doing this."

"You'll do fine, Ino," Kakashi said. _Just hurry up because I am in a lot of pain and it's hard to...stay conscious..._

Ino's eyes widened when Kakashi's eyes closed and he slipped out of consciousness. This was not good, she'd have to work fast if she wanted to keep the man alive. Confident that Sakura could keep Kisame distracted, she set to work.

Sakura had successfully broken one of Kisame's arms already and was sure that his body was littered in bruises from the glancing blows she had dealt him. He was fast, that much was true, but she had only landed one solid hit and he had barely wavered, obviously not caring about the pain.

She knew that if she could just get one more well placed blow, she would have him down and out. But getting that one blow was proving to be impossible as the blue skinned man ducked and dodged, making it so she could just barely brush against him.

"Sakura behind you!" Ino screamed.

Sakura whipped around without thinking and punched the clone that had popped up behind her before turning around and blocking an attack from Kisame with her arm. She was sweating heavily now, trying to keep up with Kisame and the clones that kept popping up around her.

She thought that she and Ino would be enough with Kakashi but now she was wishing Neji would check on them again and get in here to help. Though she was sure it would be a little startling for him to come face to face with a wall of water, have to swim through the water and get to the top, and then be ready to fight a few clones, she knew it'd be worth it if he did.

As if they had heard her thoughts, the sound of splashing came up behind her, and when she spared a glance, it was Sasuke and Neji, not two more clones. Finally able to concentrate solely on Kisame, she let loose, attacking more furiously than she had before. When she got an opening she seized it, ramming the heel of her palm into his nose and jerking away just as quickly, not wanting to look at the bloody mess she had doubtlessly made.

The water around them began to steam and evaporate right before their eyes and it didn't take long for all of them to be left on the concrete ground, a few puddles of water on the ground and a limp body near the door shrouded in a cloak.

"Ino, is Kakashi okay now?" Sakura asked, turning towards the blonde medic.

Ino looked up at her. "Um...no. I think you should do this Sakura, you're much better than I am and he passed out and...I don't know what I'm doing!"

Sakura rushed over, expecting the worse, but instead saw that Ino was in fact doing a great job. "Ino you're doing fine, I'll just help where I can, okay?"

She knelt beside her friend and set to work as Sasuke and Neji made their way into the other room where Kiba was resting. Itachi was sitting beside Kiba's sleeping body, petting Akamaru though it was clear he was doing so without thinking, his eyes unfocused.

"Kisame's dead," Sasuke reported.

"I noticed."

"I'm sorry," Sasuke continued, not sure what to say. "I know he was your partner so I'm sorry."

"He made his own choices and I made mine," Itachi said, not sparing a glance at him. "So now we are waiting for the Nara to finish his revenge?"

"Yeah, that's all that's left," Sasuke said. "Can you see how he's doing, Neji?"

"No. The walls block their chakra from view," Neji told him. "We can always check on him."

"We'll know who wins when we see who walks through the door," Sasuke said. "We can't distract him."

Neji nodded, though he wondered if it was really a good idea.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Shikamaru stared at Hidan, feeling not anger, but a strange sense of peace. Hidan had his red scythe shouldered and was grinning maliciously, hatred gleaming in his eyes as he readied himself for attack. But Shikamaru was not so foolish as to rush into battle and let his emotions reign him, no matter how angry or upset he was, especially now that he was alone. There would be no Temari to come safe him this time if he screwed up like when he had first become a chuunin.

"So, if it isn't the Nara brat," Hidan crowed. "Welcome to your death."

"I'm not here for talking, Hidan. Though there is one thing I want to know before I kill you," Shikamaru said quietly. "How did you escape?"

"That's my secret," Hidan said. "And I will never tell you. Hyah!"

He leapt forward and Shikamaru immediately snapped into action, dodging the first slice of the blade before throwing a few kunai, trying to buy time. His shadow possession jutsu wasn't going to be of much use here where the only shadow that was cast were those under his feet, and those were faint. He did have a few flash bombs but he didn't want to use those right off the bat, and he'd have to have things besides his own shadow to use when he finally did set them off.

As he continued to evade Hidan's attacks, never letting him get close enough to do damage, he slowly formulated a plan. It wasn't exactly a good one but it was the best he could do given the circumstances. Being in a completely square room with no other features didn't leave him with many options so he could only work with what he had on hand, and his enemy. As he continued to duck and weave, he threw kunais into the ground, hard enough to make them stay wedged up in the concrete, cracking the hard material slightly.

Of course, he didn't just throw them down at random, he had a plan, he always had a plan. By the time he had everything laid out, almost half of the room was covered in kunais, making it hard for both of them to navigate around and tripping Hidan up on more than one occasion.

"You think tripping me is the way to win, do you?" Hidan demanded, still grinning as he made his way back over to the clear side.

The two stood across from each other, Shikamaru panting slightly from exertion but feeling good about his idea as he reached in his pocket for a single flash bomb and a few more kunais, strings attached to them all. Without replying to Hidan's words, he threw the kunais all around the room, creating a huge web of nearly invisible lines before throwing the flash bomb behind him, letting his hands go into the familiar seal as it exploded upon hitting the wall.

The flash went off, and dozens of tiny little shadows lengthened under the glare, the shadows of well placed kunais. Shikamaru seized their shadows immediately, knowing he only had a few moments to act, and merged their shadows with his own, before connecting it to Hidan and holding him firmly in place. He quickly drew several more kunais and threw them with deadly aim just as his shadow released the immortal, one hitting him right between the eyes, one sinking into his left eye, and several in his neck and chest.

Hidan, shocked that he had been hit, was unable to move when Shikamaru pulled out another kunai, a string tied to the end of it as well, though this one was attached to all of the others he had thrown. He tugged on it quickly and firmly, snapping his arm back and letting all of the wires snap taunt and pull free. Each of the kunais he had thrown had been placed where they needed to be so that when he pulled, they would collapse around Hidan and successfully bind him until Shikamaru could take care of him.

Before Hidan could even begin to comprehend that he was now trapped with all of his limbs immobile, Shikamaru had already made his way across the space between them. Calmly, he took out an exploding kunai and shoved it into Hidan's other eye before leaping away as it exploded, successfully blowing Hidan's head in two pieces and severing it from the rest of his body.

"I know I can't kill you," Shikamaru said quietly, not minding the bloody mess he had made. "But I can at least lock you away forever."

**Okay, so yes, Shikamaru's plan would so not work in the real world but this isn't the real world. :D **

**Don't kill me for the terrible fighting scenes, I know I suck at them. :P **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, check it out, this chapter is longer. I'm thinking that there is only one chapter left of this story, but it should be even longer than this one I'm thinking with lots of delicious lemons. **

**Reviews are loved and greatly appreciated. I don't own Naruto. Beware of the OOCness. **

Things were calming down now, at least in Shikamaru's world. Hidan was locked away in a cell specially made by himself and Ibiki, a man he would normally not want to work with but in this case, was glad to have him help.

However, in everyone else's world, things were out of control seeing as how ROOT leader Danzo had died, only a day after they had returned from their mission. A huge funeral was held for the leader, closed casket, and Shikamaru couldn't help but notice that both Sasuke and Sai were missing, which he found odd, especially since Sai was a ROOT member himself.

The next time he saw Sasuke, when he happened to pass by the training field, he decided to ask the Uchiha why, though he knew it wasn't really any of his business.

"Hey, Sasuke," Shikamaru called out, dragging Sasuke's attention away from the wooden post he had been pummeling. "Why weren't you at the funeral yesterday?"

"I don't go to the funerals of traitors," Sasuke gritted out, his fist hitting the pad on the wood with a resounding smack. "Don't bother asking, I won't tell you. But is that a good enough answer for you, Nara?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "No reason to get defensive on me, Uchiha. I was just wondering."

With a sigh, he continued on his way for Kurenai's house. The woman was due to give birth any day now so he made an effort to wander by every few hours, sometimes even more often than that, just to check on her. He knocked on the door once before slipping inside and making his way towards the living room where he knew the woman would be.

"Kurenai, do you need anything?" he asked, taking a seat in one of the chairs across from the black haired woman who now set down the book she had been reading.

"No Shikamaru, you have done so much for me these past months," Kurenai told him, a pleasant smile. "You've done things as small as cleaning the house to as big as risking your life. You really should not worry yourself so much about taking care of me."

"It's no trouble," Shikamaru told her, the words feeling foreign to him, used to the word 'trouble' being followed by 'some'. But with Kurenai, that was never the case. "Are you sure there is nothing you need?"

"Well if you wouldn't mind sticking around, I'm supposed to go up to the hospital in an hour or so. I wouldn't mind having some company on the way there," she said.

"Then I'll wait around until then," he said, reclining in the chair a bit, frowning as a thought crossed his mind. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, what is it?" Kurenai asked, frowning a little as well.

"Did you know about Asuma's past relationships?"

Kurenai looked surprised, but she shook her head. "No, I didn't. Why?"

He shrugged. "Just wondering I guess. So, have you decided on a name yet?"

"Well...I was thinking of a few..."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"You seem quite smitten with the Hyuuga boy," Itachi commented.

Sasuke coughed abruptly as he nearly choked on his food from Itachi's words. "Excuse me? Did you just say smitten?"

Itachi smirked. "Yes, I did. And it is true, you seem quite attached to the Hyuuga, something I did not expect seeing as how our clans are somewhat of rivals."

"I'm not in love with Neji," Sasuke said firmly. "I'm not gay either. We sort of have a clan to rebuild you know."

"Don't lie, little brother. And there are two of us now, you are free to engage in whatever relationships you want without having to worry about rebuilding the Uchiha clan," Itachi told him.

Sasuke was surprised at how easily he and Itachi had slipped back into their roles as siblings, bantering as if they were younger, although it was obviously about more mature topics. The village had accepted Itachi with little fuss, too wrapped up in the death of Danzo to pay much attention.

"I just said I wasn't gay," Sasuke told him, abandoning his food completely so he could look his brother in the eye.

"I'm not blind," Itachi started.

"Yeah you are, or nearly. Too much using the Sharingan and you loose your regular vision," Sasuke shot back. "You should really get that checked out by Tsunade you know."

"Sasuke. I've seen how you two act around each other, in the short time I've been back. You two act like two teenagers in love, denying it even though it's plain to everyone else. He obviously cares for you a lot," Itachi commented.

"You don't know the half of it," Sasuke mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Naruto died," Sasuke said quietly. "But you could tell, obviously, because the village isn't very loud anymore. I...kind of...stopped talking to everyone for a year or so after...things were said. Neji convinced me to try and be human again and try to heal after everything that happened. I loved Naruto."

Itachi nodded slowly. "I guessed as much."

Sasuke wasn't sure why he was suddenly admitting all of these things to his brother but he couldn't seem to really stop. "And I talked to him about everything. I told him that I was going to kill the Elders and Danzo for what they did to you...for what they made you do. And I did, Danzo anyways. Tsunade...was planning to and I wanted to be the one to do it because I can't forgive them for what they did to you."

He looked away then as he felt tears welling up in his eyes, not wanting Itachi to see his weakness. "All of those years that I hated you, all those years you told me to hate you, told me to kill you! All of it was fake and all of that...it was for nothing! I killed you for nothing! I left Naruto for nothing dammit!"

He had to bite his lip to stop a sob from escaping him as a few wet tears tracked down his cheeks. He hated being so weak but he needed to get this out, needed Itachi to _understand_ where he was coming from and how he felt about what he had done. "I'm sorry I hurt you Itachi...I'm sorry."

He heard Itachi get up and suddenly he felt a tiny poke on his forehead, making him look up, wiping at his tears hastily. Itachi hugged him then, resting his cheek on Sasuke's head and holding him close.

"I'm sorry for hurting you too Sasuke."

Sasuke stood up, feeling like a little kid again as he clung to his older brother. "I...think I might love Neji. But I don't know what to do about it."

"I can't help you there," Itachi admitted quietly. "But I'm glad you told me what you have tonight, Sasuke. I think if we learn to actually talk to each other we can rebuild the relationship I so idiotically destroyed."

Sasuke nodded into his shoulder. "Yeah."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Three days later, Shikamaru sat on top of the hospital roof, a goofy smile on his face that he just couldn't seem to get rid of, finding that it didn't really matter. Kurenai had given birth to a beautiful baby girl and had named her Tatsuki only an hour ago and was now resting, leaving Shikamaru to do as he wished until they woke again.

"Well I'm not used to seeing you like this," a calm voice said. "I take it you're still excited about Kurenai's baby right?"

Shikamaru looked up at Kakashi who had appeared on the roof before him, slipping his book into his pocket. "Well this is embarrassing."

Kakashi chuckled. "Don't worry, Shikamaru, I understand what you're feeling. After all, Tatsuki is basically your kid, though not by blood. You have every reason to be happy."

"I feel like an idiot," Shikamaru said. "But I'm strangely okay with that."  
Kakashi sat down beside him. "You did a good job, Shikamaru. You took care of Kurenai and eliminated the threats you could for her unborn child. Asuma would be proud."

"Yeah...yeah he would. I just wish he was here to see his child. She's so beautiful," Shikamaru said, his tone wistful and proud all at the same time.  
"Asuma was a great man."

Shikamaru closed his eyes and folded his hands across his lap, feeling more content than he had in weeks. "Hey, I've got a question."

"And I have an answer," Kakashi replied.

Shikamaru glanced at the white haired ninja, smirking when he saw he had pulled out his notorious orange book. "Does it get easier, living with the death of your comrades?"

"Even when you're like me and all your loved ones seem to die when you're barely a teen, it's still painful. But when you learn to care for others as you cared for those that passed on, it's a little easier than it was," Kakashi told him.  
"Makes sense."

Shikamaru reached into his pocket for his pack of cigarettes, lighting one and taking a deep drag.

"Those make your breath smell bad," Kakashi commented. "I always told Asuma that too. Hm."

"And what did he say in response?"

"It varied, really. Anything from 'Says the closet pervert' to 'Suck it'. Depended on his mood."

Shikamaru snorted. "You aren't exactly in the closet about being a total pervert, Kakashi."

"Exactly what I said. Though no one really seems to mind that I am. Except for the Hokage."

"Everyone who cares about you just kind of accepts the undeniable fact that you're a pervert," Shikamaru said. "I...I'm the one who filled in Asuma's place for you, aren't I?"

"I suppose, yes. You two are a lot alike," Kakashi answered. "That was a rather abrupt change of subject."

Shikamaru took the cigarette out of his mouth and stubbed it out before speaking again. "I hope you realize how that is a little on the creepy side, Kakashi."

"Really?" Kakashi mused. "How so?"

"He was your lover, at least before he fell in love with Kurenai and got her pregnant."  
"Well, I should hope if we got together you wouldn't leave me for Ino," Kakashi said lightly, smirking at Shikamaru's scandalized expression.

"Uh, Kakashi, in case you didn't notice, we have quite a big age gap," Shikamaru said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"You're an adult, Shikamaru, you can chose who you want," Kakashi said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Why are we discussing this?" Shikamaru asked.

"You tell me, you started it," Kakashi said, raising an eyebrow.

"You're continuing it," Shikamaru shot back.

"Ah...touché."

(INSERTBREAKEHRE)

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Neji asked as he walked beside Sasuke on the man trails in the forest on the Uchiha Compound. Sasuke had asked him to stop by earlier and take a walk with him and so now, here he was.

"Not yet. I'll bring it up when I'm ready," Sasuke said. "Though I do have a question."  
"And that is?"

"When did you know you loved Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Neji, taken off guard by the question, didn't know how to answer at first. "I'm not sure. I think it started...when we lost you. Seeing him in so much pain, the only thing I wanted to do was make things better for him, like any friend would. When he returned from training with Jiraiya, the feeling just seemed to grow."

"It's been so long since he died. I feel like I'm only just beginning to heal," Sasuke murmured. "Maybe because I finally don't feel like I'm dead inside anymore. I have you to thank for that."

"I am always here for you, Sasuke. Long ago, we might've been rivals, but things have most assuredly changed. I will stay loyal to you, Sasuke," Neji told him firmly. "And things will be rough for awhile. It's always harder to care for people rather than to just ignore them. But it's worth it and I'm here when you need it."

"I know and I am grateful for that. This whole time...you have been the only thing in my life that has remained unchanged. Sai was a temporary relief from the pain I was in but he...could not fix me. I was not comfortable around him like I am with you. You...you are the one who convinced me to change and be a better person and you have been there when I've needed you." Sasuke paused, considering his next words carefully. "Neji...I think...I think I might love you."

Neji stopped walking, taking in the words. Sasuke had just admitted he loved him, in an obviously more than brotherly way, and he...was strangely not put off by that. It warmed his heart, in a strange fluttery way that he didn't quite understand, but in a way that was strangely familiar too, familiar to when he was starting to love Naruto.

"Sasuke...I can't say I really return your feelings at this moment," Neji said quietly. "But I think, given time, I could learn to love you as you have come to love me."

They looked each other in the eyes now, one gaze searching, the other uncertain, both equally lost in how they felt.

"I'm not sure if I love you either Neji, I think I do but...I guess we'll find out right?" Sasuke asked.

Neji nodded. "Yeah. I guess we will."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note at the bottom, I don't own Naruto. Happy late b-day present KatanaYukii! I wish I could celebrate it with you! **

_One year later_

"How are you and Neji?" Sai asked.

Sasuke set his flask of water down and wiped the sweat from his brow and glancing over at him. "We're good. What brought that on?" Sasuke wasn't used to Sai talking during their sparring sessions, both of them usually just fought and trained together before parting.

"I have another question, but I wasn't going to ask unless you and Neji were doing well," Sai told him.

"Sure, it was rocky at first, what with us being gay and from important clans, but everyone is used to it now," Sasuke said. "So what was your other question?"

"Do you know what love is? I assume you do, if your relationship is going well. What does it feel like?" Sai asked, his tone as emotionless as ever.

"Why? Do you think you might love someone?" Sasuke asked, unsure of what to think if Sai did, since it seemed so unlikely that the emotionless man would find love.

"Yes," Sai answered simply. "Should I repeat my earlier question?"

"No, that's fine..." So he _did_ love someone, maybe. "Well...Sai...I'm not really good at explaining emotions. I'm not even sure if I truly love Neji."

"But you said your relationship was going well," Sai said, obviously confused by the concept.

"Look, Sai. Just because the relationship is going well, it doesn't mean we love each other. People are naturally unsure of their feelings until something happens to make them confident in what they feel," Sasuke said. By the look on his face, Sai was slowly beginning to understand.

"What is this _something?_" Sai questioned. "You and I had sex yet we were not in love so it can't be that."

Sasuke coughed and moved on. "It can be anything, as long as it cements a person's feelings in a relationship."

_Since when did I become the emotions expert? _Sasuke thought dryly. _I barely have any memories of times I wasn't focused on hate, anger, and misery. At least not until recently. Recently with Neji I've started to feel happy...a lot more. I'm not used to it but...I like it._

"Have you and Neji had sex?" Sai asked curiously.

Sasuke stared at him, bug eyed, and thrown completely for a loop by the question. It was hard, even now after all this time having Sai as his closest thing to a best friend, to get used to the abrupt questions.

"Uh, no we have not. We want to wait until we are really in love and committed to a relationship before we do that," Sasuke told him, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Maybe for you two, having sex is what would 'cement your feelings'," Sai told him. "It did not work with us but perhaps it will for you and Neji."

"Sai, no offense or anything, but I'm really not comfortable discussing my love life with you, at least not like this," Sasuke said.

Sai shrugged. "All right Sasuke. Shall we begin training again?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"Ino, I'm confused."

Ino looked up from the bouquet she was rearranging in the back room of the family flower shop, a look of surprise on her face to see Shikamaru there. "About what?"

Shikamaru looked at the ground and shuffled his feet, obviously feeling awkward. "You have got to _promise_ me that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to say to you, okay Ino?"

"Of course I won't, what made you think I would?" Ino asked, turning around completely from her work so she could look Shikamaru in the face, sensing that whatever it was, was very important.

"Ino, you're known as the village blabber mouth, of course I think you would," Shikamaru sighed. "But do you promise?"

Ino nodded, not taking offense to the comment because it was true for the most part, unless a person swore her to secrecy, which not many people did so she thought it was only their own fault. "Yes, I promise Shikamaru. So what is it? I've never seen you get worked up over something or ask me of all people for advice."

"I think I'm in love with someone."

Ino's blue eyes widened and she stared at the shadow ninja, already running through a list of people it could possibly be. "Who? Temari?"

"No, not that infernal woman," Shikamaru grumbled. "It's not a woman..."

"You're gay!" Ino cried, immediately clamping her hands over her mouth for fear someone in the store might've heard her shout.

Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes, nodding. "The thing is, I don't think it'd be accepted by the village. He's interested in me too..."

Ino took a deep breath before she spoke again. "Well, being gay is fine, Shikamaru, I mean the village accepted Neji and Sasuke, right? What's so wrong about yours?"  
"It's not the fact that we're gay, it's the age difference," Shikamaru said quietly, sitting down on a box.

"Age difference shouldn't matter, you're over eighteen," Ino said practically.  
"That's what he says too but I just don't know," Shikamaru said. "I don't want to cause trouble."

"Who is it?" Ino demanded. "I can't really help you if I don't know."

"Kakashi."

Ino wasn't sure she could be shocked anymore but the name made her jaw drop open and her eyes grow wide as she registered it fully. "Kakashi? As in Sakura's sensei? As in the same age as our own sensei?"

"Yes, that one," Shikamaru grumbled, rolling his eyes. "You see my problem now."  
"Wait, wait, wait," Ino said, waving her hands and shaking her head. "How did this even start? You said he was interested in you too."

"It started on that mission, the first one, to go see what was up with Akatsuki," Shikamaru admitted. "We just started talking and ever since it's like he's become my best friend. We've both admitted we're attracted to one another but neither of us really know what to do. I've never been in a relationship."

Ino hopped up on the table, jostling her bouquet though not really caring; it was the least thing on her mind. "Are you sure you're attracted to him?"

"Okay, Ino, you have to understand something," Shikamaru started. "This is the first time I've ever been attracted to anyone in my life. No offense to you, but I was never attracted to you, at all. No one. And then after Kakashi and I started talking and learning more things about one another...I know things about him that a lot of people don't. And I just..."

Ino could not remember a time seeing Shikamaru so distraught as she watched him stare at the floor and crack his knuckles. "Feel a lot comfortable near him?"

Shikamaru nodded. "I don't know what it is and I don't like feeling it."

Ino smiled knowingly and got off the table, moving to stand before Shikamaru and putting her hands on his shoulders, making him look up at her. "You aren't used to love, Shikamaru. I think what you need to do is talk to Kakashi and tell him how you feel with all this, all your uneasiness, everything. You obviously trust him, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So, if you do, then he'll understand," Ino said. "And honestly, don't worry about age difference, okay?"

"Thanks, Ino. I didn't know who else to ask."

Ino put her hands on her hips, smirking. "Of course you should ask me, I know these things."

Shikamaru chuckled and stood, hugging the blonde briefly before exiting the back room, leaving Ino to watch his retreating figure. It had really never occurred to her that Shikamaru would ever fall in love, but now that it had happened...she didn't really know what to think.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Shikamaru didn't stir from his spot on the roof when he heard Kakashi step lightly towards him. After a year, he was used to Kakashi appearing arbitrarily while he was cloud watching, sitting down beside him, sometimes speaking, sometimes just staying silent and thinking. This time though, Shikamaru knew that something was about to change, and he knew Kakashi could sense it in the air as he sat down.

"Good afternoon, Shikamaru," he said.

"I want to talk to you about something," Shikamaru started. It would be better to get this over with quickly and painlessly, not use in skirting around what he wanted to say. "So I'll be blunt and quick. I think I love you."

Kakashi looked over at Shikamaru, not saying anything as he thought. He believed that he loved Shikamaru, it felt like he did. He knew it was wrong but after the things they had said, after they had talked and learned so many things about one another...the shadow ninja knew about Obito, something he had never told anyone else; he couldn't help but feel close to him.

"I think I love you too, Shikamaru. But it isn't proper."

"Fuck that," Shikamaru hissed, the right side of his lip turning into a frown. "I don't care what anyone else thinks. I want to try this, whatever 'this' is."

"You realize that people will have a problem with it, don't you?" Kakashi asked. "Are you willing to deal with that?"

"Kakashi, I have never been attracted to anyone before, emotionally or physically. This is the first time that's ever happened so I want to try because I never know if it'll happen again or if I'll be close to anyone else like I am to you," Shikamaru admitted quietly.

Kakashi regarded him. The likeliness between Shikamaru and his now dead lover was amazing; they both had the same insecurity with their feelings, both had the same way of addressing their emotions.

"I guess we can try it," Kakashi said slowly. "But I can't guarantee that what I feel is love and I know you can't either, if this is your first time ever...desiring someone."

Shikamaru nodded. "I understand. Thank you for...not running away."

Kakashi smiled gently.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Sasuke could not get the conversation he had had with Sai for the rest of the day, trying to think of what it was that he needed to cement his feelings for Neji. He supposed the only way to really know was to talk to the other man and it seemed later that night would be the perfect time; the Hyuuga was coming over to relax with him that night. After a year of being in a relationship where they had barely had any physical intimacy, Sasuke decided that maybe it was a good idea for that to start changing, as long as Neji was comfortable with it.

A knock at the door broke Sasuke out of his thoughts and he moved to answer it, letting Neji in.

"Hello, Sasuke," Neji said, stepping inside and pressing a light kiss to the Uchiha's lips.  
Sasuke closed the door and rubbed the back of his neck, wondering how to start, and Neji, sensing his unease, gazed at him patiently. "I kind of need to talk to you about something."

Neji moved towards the couch and they both sat, Sasuke still running through in his mind the best way to say what needed to be said. Finally, he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Neji...I feel like...there's something missing in our relationship and it's making it so we can't be sure of our feelings," Sasuke said quietly.

Neji's eyes widened. "I've felt the same way, actually. I just didn't know how to tell you."

Sasuke's relief was evident, relief that he wasn't the only one who felt that way, relief that he wasn't coming off as a total jerk. "Well I was talking to Sai, and I think I might know what it is."

"You talked to Sai for relationship advice?" Neji asked, smirking lightly as he raised a fine eyebrow.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No, he was asking me and it made me think of our own relationship. I think that we haven't been as trusting with each other as we think we have been."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we haven't been trusting with out bodies. We feel uncomfortable doing anything and that isn't right," Sasuke said. "I'm not saying this because I want to screw, I'm saying this because I think it's what we're missing. We're missing a physical connection. I'm not an expert on these things but maybe it's what's missing."

To his surprise, Neji nodded. "Yes. I agree. But obviously we'll start slow, right?"

Sasuke nodded, his eyes widening when Neji closed the distance between them, kissing him firmly on the lips. He was so startled, he didn't respond for a moment, and Neji began to pull away. Sasuke's hand touched the back of Neji's neck and pressed him closer, moving his lips tentatively against the other man's. Kissing Neji, Sasuke found, was not like kissing anyone else. It was soft, something he was not used to feeling, and gentle, but dominant at the same time, as if hew as leading Sasuke and not the other way around.

They pulled away, their foreheads pressed together as they stared in one another's eyes.  
"I want to know I love you, Neji," Sasuke whispered. "I just don't know."

"It's okay," Neji said back, just as softly. "I think you do love me Sasuke, and I think I love you too. Time will tell, yes?"

Sasuke didn't answer, just kissed him again.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Neji watched Sasuke sleep, gently stroking one cheek as the Uchiha slept. The day had been stressful for them both, for they had learned the reason Sai had been asking Sasuke about love; the ink user was in love with Sasuke's brother and Itachi was equally in love with him.

Now while it was good that Sai had fallen in love and that Itachi had fallen in love, it proved to create a big problem though. Sure, Tsunade was forgiving but even she wanted to revive the Uchiha Clan, and it was something the brothers wanted as well, so when Itachi had told Sasuke that he would carry on the clan's blood, he had been happy. But now that they were both in love with men, they had to decide who would pursue their love...and who would carry on the bloodline.

Neji didn't know what to think of the situation. He loved Sasuke dearly, he knew that much now. He knew when Sasuke had come to him, almost on the verge of tears and had informed him of what his brother had told him. He knew when Sasuke had embraced him and whispered in his ear that he didn't want to lose him, ever. But he had not known how to tell him and so now here he lay, beside Sasuke, wishing he could say what he felt and not be afraid of it now that they were faced with the idea of being separated.

"Sasuke," Neji said softly, shaking the dark haired boy.

Sasuke woke almost immediately, his breath catching for a moment. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"I just wanted to talk to you," Neji admitted.

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked, sitting up and yawning, flicking on the bed side light while he was at it.

"Some time after midnight. Sasuke, I love you."

Sasuke froze, staring at Neji in an uncomprehending way. "Neji..."

"I guess now that I realized we could be separated...I guess it made me realize that I do love you and I don't want to give you up for anything," Neji continued, knowing that if he didn't get out what he need to say now, he never would. "And I know this is probably a terrible time to say it because now we might end up separated and this will just make it harder-"

"Neji, I will not let us be separated," Sasuke broke in, his gaze serious.

"But your brother-"

"I'd rather have the Uchiha line die off then sacrifice you, Neji," Sasuke murmured. "I guess that means...I love you too."

Neji swallowed thickly. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke shook his head. "Neji, I promise, I won't lose you, and you won't lose me. I'll fight tooth and nail for us to stay together."

"Even if you end up fighting your brother?"

"I...don't know," Sasuke said. "You can't make me answer that, because I don't know. I love you but I've been given a second chance to start over with my brother. You can't make me chose that right now. I won't know until I'm faced with it."

Neji stroked Sasuke's cheek and kissed him gently. "Knowing that you would do that for me...it proves you love me, Sasuke. You don't need to explain it any other way."

"Actions speak louder than words," Sasuke said softly, kissing him again, and then again, this time deeper until the two were pressed close and gasping into one another's mouths, their hands roaming one another's bodies frantically, as if they would never have the chance to do so again.

Neji took charge, which Sasuke found strange as the Hyuuga pushed him down on the bed, but didn't protest, a nearly inaudible moan passing his lips as Neji nibbled on his neck. It was strange. Earlier in their relationship, physical intimacy had been something both had trouble with, but now that they might never get the chance, it seemed that both were more than ready to go as far as they could. And right now, it seemed that they wouldn't be stopping anytime soon.

Sasuke gasped as Neji settled down on his hips, pressing into him and stirring his arousal. Neji brought their lips together in another kiss, just as fiery as the one before, and Sasuke moved his arms to twine around Neji's neck, one of his hands undoing the hair tie that kept the long brown locks somewhat tamed. The Uchiha ran his hands through the silky strands as they kissed, moaning softly as Neji caressed his chest through his partly open white shirt, brushing over his nipples.

"Sasuke," Neji murmured against his lips. "I love you."

Sasuke nuzzled his cheek, nibbling the smooth skin. "I love you too. So much."

"Are you okay with this?" Neji asked, pulling away enough to look him in the eye. "Because I am."

"I am too. Now stop talking," Sasuke mumbled, pulling him close and kissing him softly, his hands cradling Neji's face as he did so. His fingers mapped out Neji's face as he did so, trying to memorize the feel of the man in case he never had the chance to do it again.

He didn't break the kiss, even as Neji removed his shirt and set to work on his pants. He wasn't shy, especially not around Neji; Neji was the one he had felt the most comfortable around ever since the Hyuuga had taken him out of his shell and forced him to live his life. It was just one more thing he was thankful that Neji had done for him. Neji had taught him to feel again, taught him how to live again, taught him how to get over a lost love and start anew; he had nothing to be afraid of.

Sasuke gasped as Neji gently grasped his arousal, stroking a few times and watching as the Uchiha's eyes squeezed shut and his breathing hitched. He continued the motions, watching the pleasure on Sasuke's face as he did so, drinking the sight in. Sasuke suddenly grabbed his wrist and shook his head.

"Stop. I want to see you too," Sasuke panted lightly, eyes dazed.

Neji smiled softly and straightened, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it onto the floor, exposing his pale chest for Sasuke's hungry eyes. Sasuke raised himself up a ways, kissing the Hyuuga right in the center of his heart before moving to one of his nipples, tonguing it and delighting in Neji's startled gasp. Sasuke knew, that despite how Neji was leading, the Hyuuga had never done anything remotely sexual before him, so for him, this was completely new, the feelings. He bit gently and Neji's hands clenched on his shoulders before Sasuke moved up to kiss him again, pushing him over as he did so, intent on getting rid of the other man's remaining clothes.

Once they were gone, Sasuke moved back a bit, his eyes taking in the beautiful body spread beneath him, the face flushed, lavender eyes dazed with pleasure, chocolate brown hair fanned out around him.

"You're so beautiful," Sasuke murmured, his hands moving up Neji's chest, tweaking his nipples and making the man arch his back.

"If anyone else said that, I would be offended," Neji said softly, moaning as Sasuke continued to tug and twist, fascinated with Neji's reactions. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke stopped and kissed him, pulling him so that their positions were reversed. "You know, I've never bottomed before, but with you, it's okay."

Neji swallowed. "If you're uncomfortable-"

The Uchiha silenced him with a firm kiss, hands tangling in his hair. He pulled away for a moment to speak, gasping out that he was comfortable, that he wanted Neji to take him, that he wouldn't have it any other way, that he would never let anyone else do it, that he loved Neji, that he wanted him, that he never wanted to leave him. Neji was unsure of what to do but Sasuke guided him with a patient hand and before long, Neji had the Uchiha gasping and writhing beneath him as his fingers stretched his entrance and massaged his prostate in such a way that it was hard for Sasuke to believe that the Hyuuga had never done something like this before.

"Are you okay now?" Neji asked, still pumping his fingers and listening to Sasuke's low moans. "Are you ready for me?"

Sasuke nodded, unable to really speak through his pleasure. Neji removed his fingers, finally giving Sasuke the chance to catch his breath as he watched the other lube his cock with the lube Sasuke had left in his room just in case the moment had ever come when Neji was ready. Now he was glad he did because there was no way he would've waited for the time it would take to get it. Neji bent over him as he lined himself up and as he entered, he grasped Sasuke's hands, twining their fingers together as he sank into the pulsing heat.

He gasped into Sasuke's mouth as they kissed, moaning at the feel of the warm clenching of Sasuke around his hardened arousal. The raven haired man arched his back as Neji sank in deeper and deeper, filling him up completely, making him feel whole, a feeling he knew he could not feel with anyone else but the man he was with now.

"Move, please," Sasuke gasped.

Neji pulled out and thrust back in gently, the slow motion making sure that Sasuke felt every inch of him as he slowly made love to him. It was a different feeling for Sasuke. Every other time for him had just been a meaningless fuck but this, this was so much sweeter, this was perfect. He moved to meet Neji's thrusts as the Hyuuga sped up, unable to fully control his pleasure and lust, and to make it even better, Neji began to pump Sasuke's length with his hand, making the Uchiha writhe beneath him, moaning and whimpering helplessly as his body was overcome with the pleasure of being taken by the man he loved.

"Neji," he gasped out. "Gods Neji...nnng."

He grasped Neji's hand tightly as he felt his pleasure mounting, his muscles clenching around Neji's length as he neared his climax. Neji nuzzled his neck, biting it once, right as Sasuke began to come, the slight pain making Sasuke's climax all the more pleasurable, almost to the point of being unbearable. As he clenched around Neji's hard arousal, Neji grunted his name lowly and then released his seed within Sasuke, the feel of his pulsing length making Sasuke's eyes widen and his mouth open slightly. Neji finally collapsed on him, panting into Sasuke's shoulder as one of Sasuke's arms wrapped around his waist, holding him as close as he could, as if it wasn't enough already.

He would not lose this man. He would not lose the man he had learned to love so wholly and completely. He would give anything to be with this man, even if it meant casting aside his brother's love.

**Yes there will be a sequel, don't kill me. Oh, and the poll I had said you all wanted Sai to be gay so at first I was wondering who to put him with. Then this idea came to me. ^^ **

**But yes, there will be a sequel full of angst and lemons, much like this one. Oh and my rationale for Kakashi x Shikamaru is that people do Kakashi x Sakura, so don't hate me. Haha. **

**Oh, and thank you to all that reviewed and the readers and what not. :D It was much appreciated. So until the sequel, bye bye! **


End file.
